Resident Evil: End Game
by williewildcat
Summary: Occurs during RE6- Chris leaves and returns from Edonia a changed man. He feels he isn't the man Alex needs and deserves and begins to shut her out. Distressed she turns to Piers for support and help but the young marksman doesn't count on falling for his captain's girl. Will Chris wake up and fight for her or lose her for good? And how will the mission to China affect it all?
1. Prologue

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…..I wished I owned the rest of them though….

Okay so the Muse is being stubborn and wants to stay in Resident Evil land after seeing Retribution and seeing the trailers for RE 6 and this is what hatched.

This is game verse now and not movie verse. This takes place during RE 6 based on what is available for us to see until the game comes out. Alex (From Chimera, Hope Springs Eternal, and Sinners & Saints) and Chris (Game Chris not movie Chris) are in a well established relationship (which will be revealed in flashbacks and through the present). Enter Edonia and the ambush and wham! Well let's just say after Piers drags Chris back things change for Alex/Chris as he feels he can't be the man she needs him to be. And guess who is there to offer support...

So just give this a chance peeps….Please…..

* * *

_**East Coast…..December 2012**_

"How long this time?"

Chris peered down at the crown of raven that was splayed across his chest. Further down a slender leg was lazily draped over his solid ones. Alex was absently running her finger in random patterns across the ripples of his torso. She did that when something weighed on her mind and Chris knew what had triggered it. The warmth of her bare skin penetrated into his as the weight of her body pressed against his side. Her tone was inquisitive, absent of melancholy. She had grown accustomed to Chris being called away to the darkest corners of the world over these past several years. Alex understood what she was getting involved with when she stepped into Chris Redfield's life: Undetermined amounts of time being deployed, the gaps between calls or emails, the secrecy, and not knowing when but if Chris would return alive. But he had returned every time and that was what mattered the most.

_I'm coming back…..I pro-_

_ Don't say it if you can't keep it. _

_ I wouldn't say if I didn't. I promise I will come home._

"I wish I could say," he regretted his answer but it was truth. They never knew when they would complete the mission. Sometimes it could be as little as a week to three or four months. Chris hated leaving her behind but Alex was persistent, refusing to walk away from him; from them. Birthdays, anniversaries, holidays and countless other occasions missed because of his absence. Alex would write it off, claiming to understand. But Chris knew better. He could see the pain in her eyes when she spoke with that unwavering tone. It was that fire in her soul that drew him to her in the first place and it was that same fire that made him love her that much more.

"Figures," she sighed and lifted her chin until it was nestled at the tip of his sternum. The wide pools of Caribbean blue shimmered in the cool glow of the pathetic lamp. "Where to this time?" Her lips pressed into a tight thin line.

"Edonia," Chris whispered. His hand sought her out, caressing the lightly damp cheek. The specks of sweat pebbled against her back, a visible reminder of their fervent love making. Before he would depart on a mission, they wouldn't leave the confines of the small but comfortable bedroom for hours if not a day. His hands would greedily explore and claim her willing body, recommitting every curve, freckle, and furrow of her form. A few bruises would surface on the juts of her hips, her collarbone, neck, and inner thigh. It was as if they were preparing for the unspoken. The scent of her skin would saturate his senses staying fresh in his mind even when they were hip deep in biohazards. Finn would sometimes tease the Captain when the vacant stare would surface in his eyes where hours before the steel glare of a hardened warrior had inhabited those same rich rings.

_Hey guys! Look at the Captain! Oh look…Look he's blushing!_

Chris would feel the burning in his ears and cheeks as Ben, Carl, Andy, Keaton, Marco, Piers, and Jeff chimed in followed with an uproar of laughter from all seven men. There were times he swore the flights back were taking longer than necessary. He wondered if the pilots weren't in on the fun sometimes. But it was all in good fun and after annihilating Umbrella's creations it was warranted; even if it was at Chris's expense. Then later back at camp, behind the rigid canvas that was his temporary home, Chris would flip open the left breast pocket of his vest, retrieving the crinkled but brilliant picture of Alex. He had taken it in the fall, at the coast, at the Cape Hatteras lighthouse in North Carolina. It had been during leave and Alex had pestered him about going to the shore. Chris had been hesitant but Alex had her methods of persuasion, specifically the mind blowing blow job which was followed up her fulfilling a fantasy of his which involved them, a blanket and the clearing in the park adjacent to their apartment. Chris could've died a happy man that night.

"Where the Hell is that?" She snorted humorlessly shattering his momentary drift upon memory bliss. The image of her naked breasts teased his vision as he shut his eyes and rejoined reality.

"It's some piece of shit country that broke away from Russia."

"Nice way of putting it," she quietly chuckled and snuggled tighter against him. Chris felt the pressure of her lips against the center of his chest as she pressed a light kiss to the damp patch of sandy silk. Her ear rested atop his chest now, picking up the steady rhythm of his heart. It was a song she would never tire of listening to.

"They discovered bio-weapons in the area. Someone supplied the Edonian Liberation Army with a sample."

"When will they learn?" Her tone morphed into a bitter note as she felt the invisible wounds dispatch a pang of pain.

"I wish I knew Lexi," Chris used his pet name for his lover.

"You would think after….." The words drifted off as Alex's tongue refused to move and went limp at the bottom of her mouth. Though she was outwardly strong, a fractured psyche rested beneath the façade. Her fists clenched the sheet until the tips of her knuckles matched the fabric clutched fiercely in her grip as her lips twitched closer to a hateful snarl. Heat built between her fingers and inside her palm as the pressure heightened around the thin material. Her pulse quickened as her heart pummeled her sternum. Chris instinctively draped his arms around her with a leg across hers for added security hoping it would placate her. Even now after seven years Alex couldn't be free of the horrors of the past. The icy tendrils of their demons continued to emerge from the shadows when she dared to grant herself a moment's reprieve. The world had turned a blind eye to the hot spots of biohazards, as long as it wasn't in their back yard who gave a shit? It was always some ass backwards hard to pronounce country or breakaway republic where violence and death held hands on a regular basis which didn't raise any red flags; yet. For now the civilized world simply refused to pay heed and carry on in their spheres of personal dramas and materialistic dreams.

It had been when the epicenters of humanity and civilization shifted into hot beds of biohazard attacks that the world finally took notice; not that there were those who had seen the writing on the wall since the Mansion incident but their shouts and prophecies of the world approaching the end game. Their pleas were blocked out much like Cassandra had been shunned before the Greeks destroyed Troy.

"Come here," he nudged her gently. Alex slipped out of his hold, climbing up his side until his shoulder met her ear and cheek. She clung against him like a person clutching a life preserver in stormy seas, fearing if she let go she would be lost.

"I'm sorry," her voice couldn't climb higher than a hoarse whisper.

"Don't be," Chris tilted his chin downward so his eyes could catch hers. Tears were pricking the corners of her eyes despite her best efforts to stem them. His thumb brushed over the edge of each, sweeping away the offensive droplets. It broke his heart to see her remain in a state of perpetual fear. It wasn't right! Alex had not known peace of mind or soul or body since. But yet again none of them had. Jill continued to be a part of the B.S.A.A. but remained stateside. Leon had gone on to be an agent with the Division of Security Operations after the events in Raccoon City. It seemed he was their kind of man. Chris had been promoted to Captain within the B.S.A.A. getting a new squad including a young balls on accurate marksman by the name of Piers Nivans. Alex had commented in passing he was a lot like Chris when they had first met. Even Jill and Claire had sided with Alex noting the striking similarities between the two men.

"Will it ever end?" She sighed heavily wondering if any of them would ever have a chance to live without the looming threat of a bio-weapon attack at any moment. Chris responded by locking his solid arms harder and tighter. With every mission he was left with the exact question. Umbrella had been destroyed but its legacy continued.

_Damn you Spencer…_

_ Damn you Wesker…_

His voice would curse the two who brought about the dark days. Spencer's greed and Wesker's hubris and ambitions had assured the world would never be the same. Alex had placed significant blamed the government and their hawkish agenda. It was because of them and other governments like them that Umbrella experimented and created the hellish biohazards that had risen up. The demand had been waved in front of the corporation like meat being waved in front of a hungry dog.

_Just because they were able to wash their hands of the mess doesn't mean shit! The blood of thousands of victims stains their hands still. I hope they all burn in HELL!_

"Someday it will Lexi but for now we have to continue fighting. A future without fear…."

"My selfless Chris….Always ready to fight another day."

"I hate it when I have to leave you."

"Chris," she reached out cupping the side of her face, guiding it towards her. Chris peered into the deep pools of turquoise which had locked with his displaying seriousness. "I understand what I was getting all the way back to the first time you talked to me. If all of this fighting and blood and tears means we will have a life without fear then it's worth it."

"But it doesn't make it any less harder on you. Men like me don't make the best husbands or boyfriends."

"You've told me that over a million times too and yet you're still here." Her lips crept up into a sweet smile which Chris couldn't but help to mirror. "I know you're scared Chris and it's alright to be scared."

"It's not that Lexi," Chris shortly shook his head. "It's just I don't like leaving you here alone, wondering and waiting to see if I'm coming back."

"What are you saying?" She tensed up feeling her breath freeze in her lungs as they constricted inside their bony confines. Her mouth quivered and eyes welled. "Chris….please….."

She felt her heart slamming against her sternum as trepidation slithered into her mind. Alex's hands trembled as she felt her body and mind preparing for the worst. This was it.

"Lexi," Chris let out a short gasp as he saw her frightening reaction to his words. "Lexi, no, that's not what I meant! God my words came out wrong…..."

He sat up pulling her into his lap. Alex straddled his hips as his hands planted on hers. A few strands had broken away and slipped across her nose. Chris captured the loose tresses and tucked them behind her ear. His hand didn't break contact and journeyed down and along the defined break of her jaw before traveling the road that was her neck and shoulder then backtracked across the throbbing intersection of her pulse, pausing to take in the vibration that teased his fingertips. He extended his other hand, brushing off the gathering deluge.

"I'm not leaving you," he whispered. "You're right, I am scared."

"And it's alright to be afraid Chris." Chris caught the movement of her hands from the corners of his eyes as the soft attentive pair ran up the outer parts of his arms, feeling the solid waves of muscle flutter beneath her touch. She leaned in letting her lips run across the outer shell of his ear not missing the faint gasp breaking his slightly parted lips. The emotions between them charged the air with a desperate need to touch, feel, and taste one another.

"But tonight set your fears aside," she breathed into his ear. Chris just nodded and tilted his head back letting the the desire and lust that simmered in his lower body take over. Alex glided her hands over his chest then down the sharp cuts of his abs, letting her fingertips be the only part to touch. Chris groaned at the welcomed sensation, closing his eyes and offering his neck and shoulders for her to take. Alex leaned in, tasting the salt that dashed his skin. Her tongue darted from behind her lips and teeth, imprinting his skin with an invisible trail. Chris could only groan and bucked his hips sharply to hers. His rigid erection rubbing against her, smearing the beads of pre come along her receptive flesh.

Alex felt his calloused hands curling around her hips, lifting her up then impaling her on his twitching member, pushing her down until he was balls deep inside. The hot velvet walls embraced Chris, coating his cock with the sweet essence of his lover. Another feeling he would miss: The fluttering of rubbing and milking of her body against him as she steadily rode him. Her hips thrusted upward then slid back eliciting a deep lustful gasp from his lips. Alex leaned forward, bracing her arms against the solid oak headboard, angling her hips deeper still.

"God…." He whispered as the smallest tilt sent shivers down his spine. "Lexi….please…."

"Just let go." She quickened her pace, snapping harder and faster. The bulbous head of his cock massaged the precious gathering of nerves and flesh, causing her lower body to tingle and contract. Chris looked up to see her eyes half closed with mouth forming into a circle. She was drawing close…..so so close…..

He wanted to see it when she cried out his name, the moment she would be awash in euphoria and rapture. He wanted to see and hear his name flowing from her mouth.

"Chris…." She clenched the solid frame and surrendered. Chris arched his back, pressing their intertwined bodies closer together. She felt so good! Alex continued to writhe on top of him, feeling the flood of golden honey coating him, marking him as hers.

"Mmm," he hummed, never letting his eyes waver from her. She was beautiful perched on top of him, riding his cock. Her breasts bounced lightly against her chest with the erect buds protruding from their flush hiding places. Her skin was glowing in sweat and sex with the feral look that dominated her eyes. "So good to me…."

The coiling that had been small increased until it couldn't be ignored. Chris pounded his hips, filling the air with hard smacks of skin against skin. Alex thrusted downward, hearing his pants and moans gathering in intensity as Chris neared.

"That's it….." She growled seductively. "I love feeling you cum inside. Ngh…"

The thick heat that sprayed her body's walls was heavenly. Chris felt his body exploding, purging the tension. The hot ropes of semen rushed deeper into his lover's body, penetrating every space of flesh possible. Alex felt him spilling from the slick stretched entrance, dribbling onto the heated swollen folds and inner thighs.

Alex panted hard as the last flux left her body. Her eyes lifted open and landed on the the brunette beneath her. Chris grinned as she struggled to catch her breath. He wrestled her hands free of the headboard allowing the blood to rush back to the numb digits and joints. Alex caught the gnarled position of her hands and quickly shook them loose. She didn't notice any pain or loss of feeling but now the burning resumed.

"You okay?" Chris spied the scrunched features on her face. He chuckled as she continued flicking her wrists.

"Yep," she turned her attention downward. "I am now."

Alex dismounted from Chris and stretched out beside him. The blankets had been kicked away long before but the heat they generated in their frenzied love making removed the need for such covering. Chris felt a light pressure as Alex draped an arm around his mid section. He reciprocated with his powerful arms looping around her waist, creating a perfect circle. Alex yawned and rested her head against his shoulder; the solid deltoids and biceps flexed in response.

"Funny," she muttered sleepily against his skin.

Chris said nothing as he took in the sight alongside him. Alex wasn't supermodel thin or ripped like some women but it didn't matter; she was perfect in his eyes. She had curves along her hips, perfect for grabbing a hold of whether or not it was during sex. Her skin was soft with a few marks and scars that crossed the canvas of flesh. But one scar in particular would always send a cold chill through Chris's body. It was located on the back of her neck, at the base of her skull where the vertebrae embarked on their journey downward.

_He will never give us peace…..Even in death he torments us still…_

He pushed a small tuft of raven threads over the hideous raised mark, blocking it from his sight.

Alex had fallen asleep, exhausted but well sated. Chris sighed with sorrow in his breath as their time together slipped through like sands in an hourglass. Every moment spent in these few days was cherished with anxiety and trepidation. Chris was still in disbelief at Alex's will. Any other woman would've left him after the incident in the Russia or even before that in Antarctica. But not Alex...

Chris felt a stab of guilt which never failed to surface when he was about to depart on a mission. He had felt the tugging of his mind to break it off with her as she would suffer more than flourish with him. Alex wouldn't abandon him she refused to let the love she shared with Chris be destroyed by the dark hearts of men and financial greed. She had been forced to endure so much horror, trauma and death that she would joke she felt like one of the B.S.A.A.

Raccoon City had been her baptism by fire.

* * *

**Raccoon City - 1 October, 1998**

_The Tower Chapel had been her first close encounter with any biohazard, namely Nemesis. There she had met up with Carlos Oliveira and Jill Valentine. She had fled on foot, navigating the winding alleyways and side streets to evade the growing swarm of infected. People she called friends had fallen to the decaying horde through a scratch or bite or if they were fortunate, death. Her house was no longer safe as the fires raged and infected roamed the canyons of skyscrapers and older antiquated structures. Most of the remaining humans were charging up the main street towards the barricade which crossed over the main road in and out of town. Knowing that would be ringing the dinner bell for the infected, she pursued an alternative route towards the same destination. The air was choked in thick black smoke which was intertwined with rotted flesh. Alex was reminded of a meat locker that had lost power leaving the contents to spoil. Her stomach churned as she covered her mouth and nose with her hand. The sluggish outlines of the infected ahead had forced her hand, making Alex divert her path once again. The infected were outnumbering the living, devouring anything breathing in their path. _

_ Alex had broken from the smoky cloud finding she was in front of the St. Michael Clock Tower. The low rumbling and growling in the distance to her right had started to travel in her general direction. The tower it was. Knowing the infected could be anywhere, Alex discovered the chapel that was located inside. It was smaller, had one way in and out, and was still lit. She had used the altar as a barrier, armed only with a baseball bat she had procured from the streets. The dried blood painted the stainless steel with random splatter and spray. Alex had pressed her back against the inside of the shrine, hearing the door rattle then open. Her mind prepped her for the inevitable as her body trembled against the solid maple. She heard the shuffling of feet unsure if it was human or infected. Her hands gripped the bat tight, ready to crush bone and brain. Carlos had just stretched Jill on the bench when Alex charged out swinging the makeshift weapon. _

_ "Whoa," Carlos caught the receiving end of the steel bat causing Alex to halt her assault. "Calm down lady! I'm no zombie!"_

_ Alex blinked twice as her mind raced to catch up with what her eyes were absorbing. The tension was released on her end as her hands dropped and she leaned back against the altar. The reliquary jabbed her in the right side but that was the least of her worries. _

_ "Who the Hell are you?" Alex watched as Carlos extended his free hand. _

_ "My name's Carlos," the man introduced himself. His skin was sepia in tone with locks of dark chocolate that complimented the former. He was clad in cargo pants, a short sleeved olive shirt which was covered by a tactical vest. Scraped kneepads shielded his knees while steel toed combat boots finished the ensemble. Alex had felt his eyes cutting into hers as they stood off against one another. Carlos could see she was frightened and justifiably so. God knows what she had been witness too since this apocalypse was ignited. _

_ Finally her own hand lifted up clasping into his. It was warm but rough with hardened skin along his palm. She released a breath of relief at seeing a living breathing person. _

_ "The name's Alex; Alex Koch."_

_ Time had been lost and Alex couldn't recall when she had laid eyes on the last uninfected person but damn it if the man called Carlos wasn't a sight for her sore tired eyes._

* * *

Now they were in the ear of post Umbrella, never knowing what would rear its ugly and where. Chris continued to stroke her hair, feeling the threads of raven silk interlacing with his thick fingers. They cascaded down layering on one another until a feathery halo had begun to emerge. He had told himself never to grow close to anyone much less be in any kind of relationship. Chris had ignored his own warning, daring to get to know the brunette who had put a few of the B.S.A.A. to shame that cold December night in the bar. Then her hair had been rich and smooth like liquid chocolate but it had been since altered. But still she look beautiful, bordering on exotic even. When the light hit her hair just right Chris had sworn he could see a multitude of colors reflecting back. It reminded him of the birds that had shiny feathers and displayed the same characteristic.

So many times he felt the soldier, the part of him saying to set her free, liberate her of the pain. But his humanity, his soul had triumphed. Chris would depart in 48 hours into a part of the world that was bathed in darkness and violence and the unknown. His team was ready, some of the best that the B.S.A.A. had in its North American Division. They had been through a few smaller biohazard outbreaks in Central and South America, discovering it was a rogue government attempting to eliminate political enemies or rival cartels waging war over the lucrative drug routes into the United States. But after the nightmare that was Umbrella and Albert Wesker, Chris treated each mission as if the worst case scenario awaited him and his team. It had saved their asses on more than one occasion.

"Don't worry about me," Alex yawned and readjusted against him. "I'll do what I normally do when you're on a mission."

When Chris was away, Alex would volunteer and help the B.S.A.A. catch up on paperwork and file reports that the agents couldn't or really weren't anxious to do. Her typing skills and organizational capabilities rivaled any professional assistant. In addition to keeping her mind occupied it opened up an access for Alex to hear news about Chris. She hated being the last to know and this was her way of keeping her from being that person. She also hung out with Claire when she wasn't working at Terrasave which provided support and comfort to both. It had been rough on the pair when Chris was in the line of danger but lending strength to one another softened the dull ache. Chris was grateful for his sister and Jill as they were all links in the chain that was his life. They were strongest together.

_I will come back Lexi….I promise…._

"I love you," he whispered then settled into the overstuffed pillow with his body shielding her from any and all unseen foes. The warmth of her body diffused across the cool surface of his torso, relaxing him further into the state of slumber. His fingers intertwined with hers, the final act before the night came to a close.


	2. Reflections

_**A/N: **_Everyone belongs to Capcom except for Alex…

I wanted to thank those who have read and favorite or reviewed in Fan Fiction or dA and the lurkers out there! This is my first crack at the game verse so again thanks everyone!

* * *

_"This is NBC Nightly News with Brian Williams."_

_ "Good Evening, tonight we start off with the escalating violence in the former Soviet republic of Edonia. The conflict between the Edonian Liberation Army, also known as the La Vita Nuova, and government forces has gone on for over 2 years but now reports of terrorist cells moving in and using biological weapons have now surfaced. Here's NBC's foreign correspondent Richard Engel."_

Alex clenched the edge of the flimsy table as she stayed perched on the end of the equally unstable chair. The media was being hand fed what the B.S.A.A. wanted them to know but other outlets had cracked the news of J'avo which was what they didn't need or want to get out but modern social networking lifted the shroud of secrecy. But after Raccoon City it had to be known this was going on. All of civilization had to face the evils of their fellow man and woman.

_"We're outside the war zone in a nearby city that is deemed safe by the B.S.A.A. According to sources within the Liberation Army and government forces, the rise of bio-organic weapons has surged in the hardest fought parts of the Edonia. What we're about to show you is graphic in nature."_

"Oh my god," Alex felt nauseous at the imagery unfolding on the screen. She could feel her body tremble like a leaf as her lips uttered, "It's Raccoon City all over again."

_"As you can see some of the soldiers had been exposed to an unknown agent that causes instant mutation into creatures that locals have called J'avo, which is Serbian for demon. The numbers are unknown at this point in regards fatalities and exposure rates but all we know is that it's immediate in reaction once it penetrates the human body."_

_ "Richard, do we know how this agent was introduced into the population?"_

_ "We have received conflicting reports but the spokesman for Liberation Army is indicating it was consumed perhaps disguised as a vitamin or nutritional supplement that was distributed to the guerilla forces."_

Her cell phone went off causing Alex to jump out of the creaky seat and land hard in the center of it. The legs shifted an inch as the force of her body press down then out.

"Hello?" She fought to maintain a steady voice.

_"Alex, it's Claire. Are you alright? You sound scared."_

"No, I'm watching the news and I had shut everything else out."

_"Lemme guess, they're talking about Edonia."_

"Yeah," she leaned back in the chair. "They're saying it was disguised as a supplement or drug then passed it out."

_"Well it's not Umbrella though its stink is all over it. I wouldn't surprise me if some faction was still around."_

"Which is what I'm afraid of," Alex pinched the bridge of her nose, forcing herself to breathe.

_"Why don't I come over? Jill's stuck at B.S.A.A. because of this and I'm off…"_

"I-I don't know…."

_"No I'm coming over. I don't have to work tomorrow and you don't need to be alone. Besides it's the holidays! No one should be alone during the holidays!"_

"Okay," Alex conceded knowing Claire wouldn't back down. That was the trouble with the Redfields, once they made a decision no one could convince them otherwise.

_"I'll be over in an hour."_

Alex sighed and hit the end button. It wasn't that she wanted to see Claire it was she wanted to be alone at that moment. Seeing the graphic footage of the J'avo mutating and attacking anything human had been like the proverbial hole in the dike. But she had noticed something about the infected, something that made her snatch the remote and rewind back to the point the report started. Alex slowed the pace of the action and leaned over closer to the TV. The instant the first J'avo graced her screen she hit pause. For the first time her eyes were taking in the image of bio-organic weapon. Some retained human characteristics and traits: hair, legs, arms, but a third milky orb had developed in the center of the forehead. Another one had a hard wing extremity that shielded the rest of the body from gunfire. It too had a third eye like the other one. Teeth were uneven with random edges that were jagged or flat. Alex heard the shriek of horror break her lips as another one had four eyes! Two were smaller but all had discolored irises with specks of yellow and brown. The skin wrinkled around the eyes with blood oozing from around the skin.

If this was a horror movie she would've sworn the grotesque features and extremities were the work of a damn fine makeup artist who should get an Academy Award; only this horror flick wasn't something devised from an H.P. Lovecraft wet dream.

She pressed play but it went frame by frame allowing her to learn more about these mutations. Where the new eyes had emerged blood stained the flesh, trapped within the wrinkles of decayed skin and muscle. Channels of blue and red pulsed across the temples, threatening to erupt and burst through. A couple had bandages around swelled regions which struck her as odd. Most infected didn't and couldn't comprehend basic first aid, at least not the ones she had encountered in Raccoon. This was a sign of acknowledgement and acknowledgement led into intelligence. This was nothing like Raccoon City; no this made it look like a flu outbreak.

But that wasn't what frightened Alex the most.

The next frame lit up with what she counted five of the creations. They carried weapons ranging from knives to automatic firearms. They were organized. The lead J'avo was hollering at the others with the same mannerisms that a general would possess.

"No," she shook her head in self denial. "No, that can't be right! No…."

Her heart quickened as she watched the one in the tattered uniform that draped over its discolored decaying flesh throw up signals used in combat. Communicating!? Speaking!? Infected didn't do this! The only other infected that possessed any fiber of intelligence was Plaga but Plaga didn't grow moth wings or sprout random body parts when a bullet or knife shredded it apart. What sort of parasite or virus allows for spontaneous regeneration?

"Chris," she whispered with heavy sorrow and covered her face with shaking hands. The mug of tea she had prepared turned into an afterthought.

* * *

_**Edonia…**_

Chris sat on the edge of the bed, still dressed in his B.S.A.A. uniform. The wind howled beyond the rattling plane of glass as yet another clipper rolled in off the mountains. It was winter he had to remind himself. The vest and weapons sat to his right, resting after taking down nameless victims of the C-Virus. It had been a hard fought battle as he and his men were tasked with setting charges then destroying the rail cars in the center of town. The J'avo, which is what the rebels and civilians were calling the things, had proven to be harder to kill than first thought. Demon was right. They were the undead legions. Several companies had reported casualties but Chris had returned back with all of his men. He had not failed them.

He pried the pocket open, fishing the photo from its resting place, mindful as he unfolded the picture. A piece of heaven in the middle of Hell. The solitary light bulb swung lazily overhead, casting long shadows across the creases created from being pressed between his vest and chest. The wind howled through the gaps between the boards and windows, ushering frigid drafts that made Chris shiver subconsciously. The small heater oscillated and distributed the life giving warmth as best as it could but the cold was winning out.

"I'm still here," he spoke quietly as though she was sitting there alongside him. "I know it's another holiday apart but hopefully this mission will end and we can be together. God how much I miss you right now."

His breath was ragged as exhaustion settled over him. His right shoulder was growing stiff from being slammed against a solid wall of stone and mortar. The attending physician had examined upon their return, noting it would be a deep tissue bruise but it would hurt like a bitch as it healed. Piers had caught the size of the black and purple disfiguration as he was examined, knowing it looked worse than what it really was. The younger marksman had saved his ass from the Ogroman that stalked the East side of town. The damn thing had been to have been at least 30 feet tall. All it had taken was one punishing blow from the creature's fist to launch the captain midair into the inner wall of the walkway. It didn't help their situation that J'avo had caught up with the pair. Fuckers were fast and strong.

"Hey Captain," Piers lightly rapped on the rotted door.

"Come in Piers," Chris didn't flinch as the younger man accepted the invitation.

"Hey I wanted to check up on you to see how you were doing."

"I'm alright. My shoulder's gonna be hurting for a while but nothing I can't work through." Chris added a humorless chuckled at the end. Piers saw his captain gazing at the photo and felt a sudden sensation of intrusion on his part.

"Oh, I didn't see….." He pointed at Alex's picture. "I can go….."

"No," Chris lifted his eyes up noticing the awkwardness in the younger man's face. "No you're alright Piers."

Piers silently nodded with concurrence as his captain motioned for him to have a seat. The younger man pulled up the metal framed chair, spinning it around so he could rest his arms atop the back. The biohazards had fought the team with every foot of ground they gained. With each victory came loss and blood. Dodging RPG's, machine gun fire, blades slashing inches from their bodies, and the monstrosity called Ogroman. Piers had discovered it was derived from the Serbian word for large. Large didn't even begin to describe it. He had watched in horror as his captain was slung against the wall as the others had continued raining bullets on it. But they had been attacking the wrong part of it. The thing had a bulbous growth protruding from the shoulder blades which appeared to be the Achilles' heel. Chris had taken the first shot, striking the center of the growth. The creature howled and staggered back which confirmed what had been suspected.

"You miss her a lot don't you?"

It was more of an observation than a literal question.

"I do Piers," Chris closed his eyes and nodded slowly. "But this is what we do. She understands it all too well. But the separation and longing makes it harder."

"Well if it makes a difference we're making progress on containing the outbreak. The biohazards are concentrated in the central part of the town."

"Your optimism is contagious but don't get your hopes up of leaving this place so soon." Chris neatly folded the photo back up then tucked it back in his pocket. "We still have to search for any evidence of who was responsible. That can take weeks."

"Weeks?!" Piers shook his head. "But isn't there someone else to do that?"

"It's part of the job Piers. You know that."

"How do you do it Captain?" Piers tilted his head to the side, curious as to how his superior kept it all together.

"Do what?" Chris gruffly responded.

"Keep yourself from falling apart; not giving up."

"Hope," Piers got his answer. "The hope that we will put an end to this. The hope that the world will survive to see it free of the scourges of Umbrella and its factions. The hope of seeing her face again."

"You really do love her."

"Yes," a tiny smile cracked his captain's lips. "I really love her."

Piers was still young, not yet reaching that part of his life where he had found someone he was ready to commit to. The look that surfaced in his captain's tired features lightened the deep lines that creased his forehead and crow's feet that trailed the corners of his eyes. But he couldn't but help to admit he wished someday to find someone like Chris had. Having someone waiting for him to come back from missions, to welcome him home with open arms and deep loving smile. A few women could've been it but after the first time he went out on a mission the glamour of the B.S.A.A. uniform had dulled into the stark reality of what being an agent was. One by one they slipped from his life, washing their hands of him. Perhaps it had been for the best.

"You should get some rest," Chris stretched out on the flimsy mattress, tugging the itchy but warm wool blanket over him.

"Right," Piers nodded and headed for the door. He didn't turn the light off as the dark had been known to harbor death. The element of surprise was taken away if they could see the enemy approaching.

Chris exhaled and curled up into the fetal position, keeping the afflicted shoulder upright, conserving the little bit of body heat he could produce. It was still a battle to fall asleep with a light on but in war, sleep was welcome no matter where or how it was obtained. This was a luxury compared to some of the places he had been. Hardwood planks, dirt, sleeping bag, and gurney had been but a few of the many places he had called a bed. But each one was an imposter; nothing more than a means to allocate the tension from his aching bones and flesh.

Now he was in the middle of a shit hole somewhere in Eastern Europe, hoping to capture some form of rest before the next battle was upon them. He thought of Alex and the moment he would walk through the door holding her again. He could remember the scent of her shampoo and body wash, even now as the faint stench of decay seeped into the dreary quarters.

* * *

"Here," Claire slid the plate across the table in front of Alex. "You need to eat."

"I'm not feeling too hungry Claire," Alex started to push the plate aside but Claire cut her hand in front of the heaping serving of spaghetti.

"Nope," the redhead shook her head. "I'm not buying it. I know you're hungry. You can't let that news report get to you. I know it was horrible but this is my brother we're talking about. The same brother you're engaged to. So eat or I will tie you down and force feed you."

Alex raised an eyebrow at the last statement. "Seriously Claire? I think you mean the other way around."

Claire parked her hands on her hips waiting for her friend to pick up the fork. There was no way in Hell she was going to let Alex do this to herself. They weren't going to go through this again. The last time she refused to eat was right after…..

"Fine," Ales snatched the fork up and stabbed the plate of steamy noodles slathered in marinara. "But only because I don't want to see this go to waste."

"Sure," Claire added a smirk before going to make up her own plate.

"So have you heard from Leon?"

Claire turned around and joined the other woman.

"Not recently," she shook her head.

"How are you two getting along?"

"Alright I suppose," she shrugged and took in another bite. Alex knew a part of Leon was hung up on Ada Wong, the top agent for Albert Wesker when he was alive. Claire had been hurt when he withdrew from their burgeoning relationship as he was uncertain about his feelings over everything. But Alex had been sworn to secrecy when Leon called upon her one day.

_"I've been seeing Ada."_

_ "Does Claire know?"_

_ "No and it would hurt her if she knew. I mean she's still upset about me breaking things off with her. Please Alex, don't tell her. I wanted to talk to someone and I know Chris and Jill won't take the news well."_

_ "Understatement there Kennedy. Did you forget Ada worked for Albert Wesker? The word 'user' comes to mind. I mean Claire did see the great lengths you took upon yourself might I add, to protect her. Look Leon, I'm not one to judge but as the saying goes, beware Asian women who come bearing gifts and used to work for Albert Wesker."_

_ The venom in her voice heralded back the memories of the past. Leon placed a hand on her shoulder and affectionately squeezed it. _

_ "I know you don't like her Alex and I don't blame you after…."_

_ Before Leon could finish Alex shot up a hand silencing the man. The pain was prevalent in the rich Caribbean jewels even as she battled to put on a brave front. _

_ "Just be weary okay? Claire's my friend and she doesn't need to be hurt all over again."_

_ "I know and I don't want to hurt her either."_

_ "Then tread wisely where Ada is concerned."_

Alex had remained silent about Leon's affairs because it wasn't her business to get involved in; unless Claire was hurt then all bets were off. But then again anything that was remotely associated with Albert Wesker, human or otherwise, she instantly hated or mistrusted. Ada Wong fell under the latter.

"I wish I could hear from Chris." Alex pushed the hill of noodles around her plate. "I miss his voice. I know that sounds cheesy right?"

"No," Claire was quick to answer. "It's hard being separated. I can see it in your eyes even now."

"I knew what I was getting into Claire."

"That doesn't make it any easier to deal with especially with it being so close to Christmas."

Christmas was a favorite time of the year for Chris. Before the accident that killed their parents, they would decorate the entire house with lights. The tree was magnificent. Their dad would insist on a real tree as the pine scent only made the experience even brighter. They would stay up, hoping to catch a glimpse of the man in red only to fall asleep in front of the fireplace.

The tradition died with their parents.

"It won't be same decorating the apartment without him. I haven't even dragged out the decorations."

Her hand waved around at the lack of ornamentation for added effect.

"Which is why we are going to the mall then coming back here and drowning this drab place in everything Christmas!"

"Oh boy," Alex forced a smile.

* * *

Claire finally departed a few hours later, leaving Alex in solitude. She soaked in the tub for what felt like an eternity. The scorching heat enveloped her body, penetrating her chilled body before fanning out. The glass of red wine sat on the edge of tub, the perfect compliment for the end of the day. Well almost the perfect compliment.

_I wish Chris was here. He loved soaking in the tub. _

She lifted her arm from the watery embrace, taking the glass to her waiting lips. Alex told herself that he would be back soon and to have faith. But the images of earlier flashed in snippets making her groan and rub her temples. A headache was coming on from the compounding stress and anxiety. The time spent at the B.S.A.A. occupied her time, pushing her closer to the time this latest departure would conclude. Yet Alex chided herself for feeling selfish to a degree. Chris was putting his life on the line so that they can look at the future with eagerness and not dread.

"It's going to be alright," she drew a deep filling breath then slowly exhaled. "It's going to be okay."

**We're getting closer to the angst! For those of you who aren't familiar with my writing style, I like to establish and develop the plot and characters.**


	3. Ambush

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but Alex…..Capcom owns the rest

* * *

Alex hated large crowds. It stemmed from her trauma in Raccoon City and the subsequent PTSD that had followed. Every time she was in the presence of an impressive congregation of people, she could feel the cold panic begin to settle in, draining her veins for the adrenaline that would snake through the hollow microscopic tunnels and chambers. Her hand would subconsciously slap her right hip for a gun that didn't exist or curl into a vicious fist that cradled an imaginary bat. Her pulse would race if she ventured too close to any one group or gathering. Muscles would tense and contract in rapid response and anticipation for a fight. It had evolved into her second nature to prepare for such confrontation. Her enemy could be one of the men women or children that flashed into her line of sight. Alex would constantly shift her eyes and scan the perimeter or interior surroundings, breaking down each scenario and store like a coach breaking down a play book for the team.

Her mind would seek out all exits and doors, preferring to be seated near the closest emergency exit in a restaurant. It was better if she could go through a drive thru, be in control of her environment if all Hell broke loose again.

"Hey Alex what do you think of this?"

Claire waved the charcoal tinted cardigan inches from her face. She dropped her arm, replacing it with her fingers. Her thumb and middle finger struck against one another creating a sharp snap loud enough for her to hear.

"Alllllllleeeeeexxxxxxx….."

Her friend blinked a few times then exhaled like she was coming out of a deep trance. In reality, Alex had fallen into a state of catatonia. Her mind slipped back to the Raccoon City disaster, disfiguring everyone around her, morphing their healthy faces and bodies into rotted, decaying shells infected with the T-Virus. Their slow methodic movements through racks and aisles had shifted to erratic cumbersome twitches of their feet and arms. Off to her right a bright swath beckoned her vision towards it. The swept back streaks of blonde paraded through the aisles, weaving through the sea of infected without a second thought or look. The black shades concealed ruby rings of fire as the sinister grin slid upward on the corners of his mouth as they landed on their prey. Alex felt her heart stammering violently as she discovered her feet and legs refused to obey her command to move.

_Hello….Alexandra…..I've been waiting…..Waiting so long…_

_ No….No you're dead!_

_ Oh but on the contrary dear heart…_

_ Chris and Sheva watched you die in Africa! YOU ARE NOT REAL!_

_ Alexandra you refuse to accept what is before you. I am very real…..We have much to discuss…._

The specter of Wesker sidestepped the approaching infected, darting closer towards her. Alex shook as adrenaline swept in, preparing her to fight or fly. The memories of her captivity pushed on the walls she had thrown around her mind and soul, cracking the foundations that had sustained her sanity since then.

"Alex," Claire turned concerned. "Alex, are you okay?"

"Hmm?" Alex shook her head and took a deep breath. She blinked a few times and frantically scanned the racks. Wesker was gone. There were no infected. "Yeah…."

"It happened again didn't it?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Your hands are digging into my wrist," Claire was strangely calm in what should've been a sharp painful observation. Alex caught the sight of her hands clawed around her friend's slender limb. Fortunately Claire was dressed in long sleeves or else blood would've been trickling over her fingers and pooling into the carpet below.

"Damn it," Alex released her wrist with a sharp lift of her hands like she had just touched the surface of a hot stove. "Claire I'm so sorry."

Chagrin was the emotion she could feel at the moment. It didn't help Chris was gone. It was the stress of being apart that was causing the hallucinations to blur her vision and cruelly trick her mind she would repeat over and over like a well crafted script. But even scripts were good for so long until they evolved into truth.

Claire replaced the sweater on the rack then guided Alex by the elbow towards the nearest ladies room. Alex didn't object as her feet obediently fell in, carrying her towards the back of the store, away from any curious glances.

Claire locked the door as it was a single stall facility. She flipped on the water, testing it with her fingers until it was pushing out hot water. Alex was slumped against the wall, mute and dazed over the latest episode. Chris had been told flashbacks and hallucinations could occur at any moment with or without a trigger. Claire had immediately volunteered to watch her when he was gone, knowing what needed to be done when it happened.

"Alright," Alex pushed off the wall, a mindless zombie following the sound of rushing water. She bent down and splashed the soothing offering over her face. How much longer could this continue? Would it be time to fall back on the bottle of blue pills that sat in the cabinet of the bathroom? Would it be enough though?

"Maybe we should go home," Claire understood they could come back another day.

"It wasn't your fault," Alex offered a shaky smile. "I thought I could do it."

"You did do it Alex. You didn't scream or try attacking anyone like what happened when the sales clerk approached us. "

"I appreciate your support Claire," Alex sighed and patted the scratchy paper towel on her face. "I was doing fine until….." She gripped the edges of the porcelain sink, pushing hard against the resilient surface. Claire could see her fingertips were turning deep to bright pink and red.

"I saw him…..He was here." Her voice was a clipped whisper.

"Come on," Claire gathered an arm around her waist and slipped from the door and towards the rear exit. There were less shoppers through that route which was what Claire was hoping for. Alex had claimed to see Wesker back from the dead, tormenting her in her dreams and when she was awake. Chris had been in a state of panic, trying everything to help her. The meds had exorcised the demonic visions but it wasn't meant to be.

_One night she had bolted upright, unleashing an inhuman shrill that it jolted Chris awake and reaching for his Beretta. It had taken a few minutes until his mind registered the source of the soul shattering wail was Alex. _

_Damn it…..Not again…_

_ "He's there!" She clawed at the headboard in a furious attempt to climb up the wall putting distance between her and the imaginary phantom. Chris rushed the light switch, flipping it up to allow the bright blinding flood to illuminate the room. _

_ "Lexi," he gently caught her wrists while going to her. "There's nothing here."_

_ Her pupils had dilated almost shutting out the pure crystal hues. She was having another panic attack. Her breathing went ragged as Chris felt her heart slamming against her sternum. Her head jerked around like a bird that was on edge, hoping to keep ahead of the predator that stalked it. _

_ "He's here Chris…..He came back! He was right there! Standing in the doorway! I could see those glowing red eyes through the dark! Please!"_

_ Chris had kept the light as he cradled her in his protective hold. Alex didn't fall asleep, frightened at the thought Wesker was waiting somewhere, in the dark, where Chris couldn't protect her. Chris stayed awake through the night, daring not to let his eyes close until the first glimpse of daylight peeked through the blinds. _

_ "It's alright now," he kissed the top of her forehead. "He won't be coming back. I won't let him take you away."_

_ "Promise?" He could hear the heaviness in her voice. _

_ "I promise Lexi," Chris swore. "He won't come back ever again."_

_ Alex nodded and shut her eyes as the darkness welcomed her weary mind and body. Chris maneuvered their bodies until they were stretched out in the center. His body protected her, blocking her back from any unseen foe. His arms latched across the front, creating a circle of warmth._

* * *

"Damn it fall back!"

Chris hollered at his company. Finn and Ben withdrew from their current positions, returning towards the barrier of sandbags and heavy artillery. This day brought new light and new B.O.W.s to eliminate. Piers covered his captain as he and others retreated. Shouting to his right distracted the young marksman as Ben emerged from the ruins of a medieval building. He dodged the clips of stone and rushed towards his captain.

"Sir, I found him. He's in there."

Piers was standing alongside Finn and Carl as their captain approached. Silence was their friend as the fallen comrade was attentively placed on the stretcher, careful to position his injured body.

"He was on recon…..alone." Piers spoke up for the group. How many men had they lost so far? The marksman had stopped counting at 24. Chris had warned them about separating from the unit as the J'avo were everywhere and had proven to be formidable against their bullets and firepower.

"Alright listen up," Chris stepped in the center of the huddled group. "In the BSAA, our job is to rid the world of bioterrorism and the only way we're gonna do that is by sticking together!"

"No one is expendable," Piers chimed in.

"Each and every one one of you may be ready to die for our cause, but it's my job to make sure we all get through this alive."

A light sniffling made Piers and Chris glance over at the youngest member of the group. Finn couldn't but help to be overwhelmed with emotion. He had signed up at 21 to join the BSAA and was in awe of the man that was Chris Redfield. He was what Finn dreamed of becoming: Strong, decisive, charismatic….a true leader that earned the respect of his men. A man that refused to leave anyone behind no matter the circumstances.

"Suck it up Finn," Piers ruined the moment. Finn nodded and stood up.

"Sorry sir," the rookie hastily apologized.

"No one gets left behind…..Not on my watch! Understood?"

"YES SIR!" The unit acknowledged in unison.

"Finn, give us the update," Piers went to the point.

"Yes sir," Finn snatched the device from his vest and flipped it on. Images of the J'avo raced across the small area of level ground. "It's been confirmed the rebels are using a new species of BOW. As everyone knows they are being called J'avo which is Serbian for demon. When attacked they extend a wind like appendage that's like Kevlar, ricocheting bullets away from their bodies. Unfortunately we have also seen they are extremely intelligent and possess superhuman strength. When trauma is acquired the area or areas afflicted mutate."

"Alright," Chris straightened his knees as he stood upright. "Break off into three teams and no one goes anywhere alone!"

The men splintered off into 3 teams, panning out into the war zone leaving Finn behind. The rookie was nervous even now as Chris approached. He had worked with the man for a few months now but still the glamour of working with the world's best known agent wasn't wearing off.

"Finn," the older man addressed him in a calm level tone. "I can see you're nervous. Don't worry," he clapped a hand on his right shoulder, "We have your back."

"Yes Sir," Finn nodded. Chris couldn't but help to feel responsible for the youngest member of the team. He reminded him of Claire when she was a naïve young lady. But that was all before Raccoon City had happened. Living the nightmare of Umbrella's own device had morphed the bubbly girl into a skilled fighter. Finn had potential, a diamond in the rough as the saying went. Once the green wore off he would be a great soldier and agent.

Chris shook his head as thinking of Claire led to thinking about Alex. He knew she was in good hands with his sister which was why he didn't stress over leaving her. But these missions had grown more dangerous within the last few years. He was feeling the old doubts of his ability to give Alex what she deserved needling in the back of his mind.

"Captain," Piers waved his hand up and down. "Captain are you alright?"

"Yeah," Chris dismissed his second in command's concerns. "Let's move out."

Piers watched as the backside of Chris turned the corner of the wall. He had seen that look and knew what or who was weighing on his mind. Chris didn't want to show emotion as he felt he had to be strong for the men as showing weakness would give the enemy an advantage.

_He really does miss her…_

_ At least he has someone to go back to…_

The last relationship he held ended disastrously. There was screaming and accusations of infidelity between them. Piers had thought his good run of bad luck had finally ended. He had been wrong. So after moving out to a smaller place across town, Piers had sworn off women and focused on the missions. But when he saw how happy Chris was with Alex a pang of envy stabbed him in the chest. She was patient, something most women would not have for men like them. Her strong will and determination to keep the love they had from dying was hard to ignore. Her infectious laugh could brighten a room. She didn't speak of her time in Raccoon City and when the name Albert Wesker had been mentioned in certain conversations she would turn deathly silent and the bright rings would dull into dirty orbs of stone. It was those times Chris would turn defensive and change the subject to something else. Alex would reanimate like a wind up doll, picking up where she left off moments before.

_Snap out of it Nivens! _

Piers scolded himself for letting his mind wander like that. They were in a damn war zone! Letting one's guard slip could cost him more than a limb.

Finn came up beside the marksman, still in awe over the whole thing.

"Is he always this awesome?"

Piers sighed and shook his head before walking away.

_Rookies..._

* * *

The woman in blue watched the unit patrol the congest streets. The binoculars made out the leader, Chris Redfield, followed by Piers Nivens, the marksman.

"That's it boys…..Keep right on coming….."

She lowered her arms and smirked at her own thoughts. While the BSAA had been an ever growing pain in her ass, she could see how this could work to her advantage. She was in Edonia to procure something important and these men were going to help her do just that. Now all she needed was to create a diversion…..

**Almost there to the heartache train! But we gotta bring in Jake ;) **


	4. Past

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but Alex….The rest belong to Capcom (Though Alex will argue Chris and Piers are hers)

**I am sorry about this delay but life has thrown its version of a J'avo at me aka a divorce so please don't be too harsh in the reviews….And next chapter is when the angst and drama flies. I am wanting to show how Chris was before the City Hall events where he was a respected leader and how Alex is dealing with his deployment stateside along with a little angsty memory…..**

* * *

The snow had intensified as Alex sat with a blanket wrapped around her. Claire had brought her home refusing to leave her alone. The kettle brewed on the stove as two mugs with tea bags sat waiting.

"How ya feeling?" Alex looked up at her friend who passed a bowl of soup in her direction.

"Better now," she nodded. As she started to take the first taste a look crossed her face as she had a thought. Her hand stayed half way between her mouth and bowl while the deep lines of lament aged her features. "You know today's Christmas Eve."

"That's right!" Claire grinned. "And it's snowing!"

Alex smiled sadly and placed the bowl down. Tomorrow was Christmas Day and Chris wasn't there. The holidays were always the hardest on her as she didn't have any family and her grandparents had passed away when she was in college. They had raised her since she was a baby, her mom and dad had been killed in a horrific train crash when she was only weeks old. When she had gone off to college they had moved out of Raccoon City but she kept an apartment in town. But that was before the outbreak and the subsequent missile that obliterated the cosmopolitan community. God how she hated the holidays sometimes.

"Alex," Claire wrapped an arm around her friend's waist and rested her head on her shoulder. "I know it's another holiday without Chris but you have me."

Alex let out a short laugh. Claire always seemed to find the light in the storm that was her life.

"Yeah you're right," Alex turned and took her friend in a tight hug. "I guess I'm a glutton for punishment huh?"

"No," Claire shook her head. "You're strong that's what you are. I mean all the women that threw themselves at Chris's feet were in love with the uniform and not the man who wore it. But you fell in love with the man who wears the uniform."

Alex felt the grin cracking her face and couldn't but help to smile. Claire had hit it head on: Alex peeled away the uniform and uncovered the man beneath it. Sure the allure of the B.S.A.A. was in the background but even if Chris had not been a part of the agency she wouldn't have loved him any less. She had survived the Italy deployment and his expedition into Africa where he confronted Wesker once and for all. But the strain of his obsession in finding Jill and Wesker had nearly destroyed that bond between them.

_"Until you get your priorities figured out I'm staying with Claire. I can't compete with Jill and Wesker. What's gonna happen if she is gone? Are you going to continue your blind vengeance against Wesker? Chris it's not worth it! You have to decide what you want to hold on to and what has to go."_

_ Chris had stared dumbly at her as she hurled the bag on the bed and tossed everything in her drawers and in the closet. She was leaving him. _

_ "I've been patient and stood by you when no one else would. But damn it Chris you're losing everyone around you! Is it worth losing me too? Does this hunch hold so control over you that you are going to risk destroying it all?"_

_ "Lexi it's not that easy….." Chris's plea was pathetic as it fell flatly in her ears. _

_ "Save it," she harshly cut him off. The anger bit her tongue as it stung Chris. "I don't want to hear another word."_

_ "Lexi, wait," Chris closed the bag and pushed it aside. "Please, don't….don't go."_

_ "And why not?" Alex felt her chest tighten as her throat began to burn. "Why should I stay? You made it quite clear you were taking the mission, everyone else be damned! This is the 23__rd__ mission you have been on since the Mansion! I don't think you were this concerned about me when I was under Wesker's control!"_

_ "Now that's not fair!" Chris shot up. "I searched every corner of the world for you!"_

_ "Then why do I feel like you're more concerned with Jill? Why is it Chris? Are you in love with her?" The single tear stained her cheek as she stood there shaking. _

_ "NO!" Chris was sick. He didn't love Jill as Alex was insinuating. She was his sister in arms! Sure he had tried to ask her out or made a pass once or twice but she wasn't interested. Jill had been one their biggest cheerleaders! "I don't love her! God, look Lex," Chris sat down but his mouth refused to move. _

_ Alex felt her patience eroding as Chris ran his fingers through his unruly hair then wrung his hands out of anxiety. _

_ "You know what, go! Go on your wild goose chase! But when you get back," she jerked the bag from the bed and slung it over her shoulder. The pain was evident in her eyes. "I won't be."_

_ Chris hung his head as she stormed out leaving him behind. If this obsession, this vendetta was so much more fucking important that anything else then fine! But she wasn't going to sit in the backseat while he continued chasing ghosts. _

_ Alex stormed down the hall towards the front door, feeling the burning heat of her tears as they stung her skin like acid. She felt her resolve crumble away with every step she took towards the door. Chris had made his decision but it burned like acid on her soul. _

_ She paused but fought the temptation to look over her shoulder towards the only room that was lit. No, she couldn't bow as Chris had make his wishes known. Alex looked down at the ring that sat on her finger. The diamond was petite but perfect in her eyes. Its resting place was a band of silver. Her right thumb and forefinger twirled it around for a few mindless moments feeling the urge to run right back. _

_ "No," she whispered with sorrow. "I can't do this anymore."_

_ Her feet continued for the door with hand outstretched for the handle. Her heart pummeled her chest as she swallowed down the solid lump. With fingers clawed around the brass knob her wrist flicked to the right. _

_ As the door pulled towards her it was suddenly slammed shut. _

_ "No," Chris shook his head. "I'm not letting you leave."_

_ Alex's heart froze. _

_ "I can't let you walk out the door. I won't go on the mission. I'll let another unit take my place. Please…"_

_ His hand grabbed the strap of her bag relieving her shoulder of the increasing ache. Her ears perked at the waves in his voice as he struggled to maintain control. _

_ "Please," he tilted her chin upward. "Please don't go. I'm sorry."_

_ Alex sighed and turned the rest of the way around. The bag collapsed at her feet as she brushed past Chris and into the living room. Her face was written with the strained emotion that racked her mind and soul. Her finger mindlessly toyed with the ring. _

_ "I know Jill's important to you Chris," she began. Alex held her gaze at the carpet or the coffee table. "But there comes a point when you have to accept certain things in life. I know you want to believe she's alive. I want to think that too and so does everyone else. But Chris, it's been four years. This is eating you alive but you just don't want to acknowledge it."_

_ Alex's words carved like a hunting knife into his heart. Chris had been globetrotting for nearly four years, taking advantage of her patience and heart. Now it was about to implode before his very eyes and one of the few people he loved was about to vanish from his life too. _

They all seem to disappear from my life…

_"No," Chris muttered beneath his breath. _

_ "What?" Alex finally pointed her eyes towards him. _

_ "No," he repeated again but louder. "I've lost too many people; too many friends and co-workers. Too much blood and death….."_

_ Chris pivoted around, spreading his arms around Alex who gasped in surprise. Her arms were pinned to her sides as he squeezed her smaller body fiercely to his. _

_ "You're right," he admitted. "I've let this control me for too long. I lost sight of the ones I love; you and Claire. I don't want to lose you too."_

_ "Just this once, please….Stay. You know the B.S.A.A. won't keep you in the dark."_

_ He closed his eyes and nodded slowly. It was agonizing to the half of him that wanted to keep looking, to continue scouring every corner and acre of land on the planet. But the other half, the part of him that wielded the voice of reason, won out. _

_ "I'll stay….I'll stay….."_

* * *

"Christ that was close!"

Chris helped Finn and Piers from the overturned Humvee. The choppers flew overhead but Alpha team was on their own. The J'avo were positioned around and along them. Some had laser guided rifles while others were armed with a hand gun or nothing at all.

"HQ this is Alpha Team! We're taking fire at the Two of Hearts!"

_"Alpha team this is Echo. We're stretched thin out here! You're gonna have to take control on your own until I can get support."_

"Jesus these things are everywhere!" Chris continued firing at the approaching things. "These are the new species that HQ was warning us about!"

With each one he took out three more took their fallen comrade's place.

"Captain!" Piers was taking heavy fire from a group of B.O.W.'s that had gathered in an abandoned apartment building. Chris rushed through the whizzing bullets and heavy machine fire as his partner remained frozen behind a slender stack of brick and mortar. His protection eroded away with each hit and gathered around his boots.

"Shit," the younger marksman went rigid against the icy surface. Chris charged from behind the armored vehicle while the rest of the team had secured strategic positions. A metal gate with splinters that passed as boards haphazardly plastered against it blocked their way out. Carl and the others covered Finn as he set the charges around the perimeter.

_"Captain I need more time!"_

"Carl, Ben, I need you to keep Finn covered!" Chris shouted into his earpiece. He couldn't pick up the response from Carl as the cracking and popping drowned out the man's voice. A bullet grazed the back of his vest, ripping the layer of synthetic material off Kevlar. His heart was pumping adrenaline into his veins, fueling his body and mind. He had to make it through this! He had to keep them alive! He had to get back to her! No one was going to die under his watch!

"About time you got here," Piers hollered as he popped the oncoming J'avo in the center of their mutated wrinkled heads. One averted to the right keeping clear of the bullet meant for it. In its hand was a long blade coated with dried blood. Chris spun around with his trigger finger continuing its barrage of gunfire. The knife slashed air missing Piers' head by millimeters before sailing back then to the soiled coat of white.

_"Alpha Team this is HQ! You're sitting ducks out there! Get inside that building!"_

"You okay?" Piers nodded and realized he had been holding his breath.

"Yeah Captain I'm alright," he forced the cold air into his lungs which shocked the warm spongy tissue and cells. The sharp sting reinvigorated his senses.

"Damn things just keep coming!" Chris overheard the oncoming wave of J'avo. Their tongues wagged in Croatian or whatever fucking language they spoke. To Chris they all sounded the same. Piers covered his captain as the B.O.W.'s fell to his MP-AF. Mutation or not the super hyped mutations were falling like flies. He couldn't but help to smirk as the last one fell and burned into a pile of flesh and cloth. They may be smarter than him but they couldn't out gun him.

"Piers," Chris waved his hand as he had reached the door that would get them back towards the rest of the squad. He rushed across the small walkway about to kick in the door.

As his boot smashed against solid metal, ground beneath and around their feet started to rattle. The pair halted and listened intensely. There was a low rumble that followed making Piers think of that movie Jurassic Park. It was the scene when the T-Rex was coming. Piers suspected it wasn't a T-Rex that was making that sound.

"What the Hell is that?" Chris spun around scanning the street as Piers raised his gun. The J'avo were clear of the immediate area. The buildings diagonal to their position were shaking, breaking and cracking from the hard vibrations. The shock waves forced the two men to fight for balance as the bulbous organ bounced between the buildings. The fluid sack bobbed up and down then left to right as the rest of the thing came into view.

"What the…." Piers raised his sniper rifle as the monstrosity emerged from the narrow street. Its roar was that of a bear but its grotesque physical features were not that of a bear.

"Shit…." Chris muttered. The thing let out a horrific howl when it attempted to cross a few live wires. What the fuck was that thing?!

_"Alpha Team! Large bogey approaching your position!"_

Piers had opened fire, pumping the B.O.W. with bullets. But it wasn't fazed and seemed to grow enraged over the thousands of stings penetrating its bod. It howled again as Chris aimed for the mouth, literally feeding it his firepower.

"Damn it!" He switched to the high powered rifle but the ammunition was as effective as his other weapon. Then he saw the throbbing appendage on the back. Suddenly he got an idea. "Piers! Cover me!"

Piers took position behind a sturdy concrete wall as Chris ducked and dodged the massive fists that hurled down to flatten the agent. More J'avo arrived as backup, taking shots at the two agents. Piers aimed for the gaping jaw of the creature, earning a deep anguished howl for his efforts. It lowered its upper body with fists crushing stone and brick. The ground quaked as Chris ran up the creature's arm.

_"Alpha Team this is HQ! Echo Team is unable to land until those anti aircraft artillery are taken out."_

Piers caught sight of the heavy firepower on the roof of a building a short distance away.

"Finn, we need those charges finished!"

_"Almost done sir!"_

Chris wrapped his thick arms around the bony pin in the center of its head, feeling a shower of crimson warmth splashing his suit and arms. The creature shook and resisted but the B.S.S.A. agent held tight. The blood rushed like a geyser from the open crater making the spongy surface even harder to navigate. Chris pinned his feet as steady as he could while driving the sharp point into the pulsing organ. The thing howled and rolled towards the street threatening to flatten Chris. Chris felt the momentum turning the other way, pushing off the opposite way and landing in a tuck roll onto the alleyway.

The thing let out a pathetic deep howl as embers sparked within the gelatinous fibers that were crushed together, spreading out of control until the towering beast was engulfed in flames.

"Finn I need your status!"

_"Two more hostiles remaining! Detonating the first two now!"_

The town center was rocked with a series of rolling vibrations which were instantly drowned out with the stronger sharper waves that followed. Gunpowder and flesh clogged the air as Finn's charges succeeded in their mission. The charred flesh and bone hurled down towards the group, landing around them with hard wet smacks.

"Sounds like Finn succeeded," Piers ducked his head as the arm sailed towards him.

The final two artillery pieces erupted into a pair of fiery balls.

Finn rushed from a side street along with Carl and Ben. The rookie was quite pleased with his efforts.

"Great work Finn," Chris clasped his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

_"Alpha Team this is HQ. Echo Team will be arriving in several minutes. Proceed towards the City Hall."_

"Fall out!" Chris took lead as the others fell in and followed their captain down a quiet street. Everyone took advantage of the lapse in fighting to gather their breath. Finn was more confident at this point, walking a little taller as they continued on. Chris was confident he would make a damn fine agent once the green was off his skin.

They scoured the buildings and stairwells, practicing restraint when approaching a corner or dark corridor. Piers rushed out taking lead as Chris searched back. The echoes of footsteps treaded across their ears. Immediately they assumed battle ready stances with guns raised at the growing shadows across the wall. One was female and the other male.

"Sherry Birkin- National Security!"

A petite slender woman with short layered hair came from the south. She was clad in a white hooded coat with fur trim and tight pants that hugged her legs. Her stride was confident and calm as her badge was flashed like it would protect her from gunfire. Her companion was a male, Caucasian with shaved red hair and a distinct scar along his left cheek. But it was the eyes that snared Chris. They looked….familiar in a way.

"What?" The man caught Chris's curious stare.

"Nothing," he shook off the sensation but it clung to his mind.

"Captain," Piers stepped forward, "That man's a wanted criminal." The insignia of the rebel group blared on his sleeve.

"Yes he's a mercenary but he's under the protection of the US Government. He's not a threat to anyone," Sherry intervened before Piers could move closer.

"Not unless someone pays me to be," the man flicked a snowflake off his jacket.

"What did you just say?" Piers went for the mercenary but Chris pulled him back.

"Piers," Chris barked his name.

_"Alpha Team this is HQ! A second large bogey is headed your direction! It's over you right now!"_

Everyone jerked their heads up to see the massive chopper hauling a bundle of flesh that had a metallic probe waving from its head. It beat in sync with its heart or whatever it was that kept it alive. It knocked down an old town home as the impressive frame collided with weak stone and decayed wood. The harness that held it strained and whitened from the pressure of the cumbersome weight. The beast was unceremoniously dropped in the middle of the street then rose upon its clawed feet and stocky legs. The belly protruded outward like it eaten a large boulder.

"Not again," Chris took aim. "Sherry, take cover! We'll talk later!"

_"Alpha Team, there is a metallic probe on the organ that is keeping this thing alive. Take it out!"_

"Ben and Finn go right! Carl and Andy to right!"

Chris, Piers, the stranger, and Sherry charged through the building behind them. Chris remembered the way the other creature reacted when it was stabbed through the protruding organ. Piers took position in front as Sherry and the stranger fell behind.

"Son of a bitch." Piers opened fire first enraging the thing. It went for the marksman, curling its constricting hold around the center of his torso.

"Piers!" Chris shot at the thing's chest and shoulders as his marksman struggled and fought for every breath.

_I am not losing him! I made a promise!_

Sherry and the mercenary took aim, careful not to strike the human writhing in the bone crushing grip. The bullets vanished into the bulk of flesh and skin distracting it long enough for Piers to slip from certain death and towards safety. He rolled to the right as its foot slammed down to the street missing its target.

"Not today," he muttered.

* * *

Alex dozed lightly on the couch as Claire had departed for home. She promised to be back tomorrow with her gift before dragging her out to Jill's for dinner. Alex didn't want to go anywhere as Chris could be back at base camp any time and she would miss him. Her gift for him sat on the dresser; a Saint Michael's medallion. He was the patron saint of military and law enforcement and she knew he would love it.

As she slept in the secure warmth, the scope was trained on the balcony.

"She's alone," the man relayed over the phone.

_"Remain on standby. Right now the orders are to observe."_

"Roger that," he pushed the button killing the connection. His partner stayed frozen along the roof, fixed on the balcony in the center of the building.

"The boss says to keep observing until orders come down."

The other one remained silent. He wondered if the man ever took the helmet and mask off. His body was masked by the uniform and bulletproof vest. His partner was a man of few words though his actions spoke more than what was necessary. His record in Raccoon City was impressive as he had procured the G-Virus from the late Dr. Birkin and now was perched across from the residence of one of their worst enemies.


	5. Tragedy Part 1

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but Alex (But she'll tell ya she owns Chris and Piers)…..Capcom owns the rest damn it!

**So instead of the guys fighting all those Chyrsalid that are in the city hall, we're going to get straight to the point – No pun intended. **

**And since I am sitting in a hotel room in Jefferson City MO, I had time to finish this up. Very long chapter so I wanna hear from you guys**

_**Edonia…..12/24/2012**_

"Not today!" Piers tucked and rolled as the massive fist smashed the spot he had landed moments before. He shimmied up the icy ladder, anxious to rejoin his comrades who were in the midst of a gun battle with the creature.

Chris knew that metallic thing was going to be a goddamn nightmare to knock off but he wasn't going to give up. The B.S.A.A.'s mission was to combat bioterrorism and Chris Redfield was going to live up to the standard.

"Piers," he hollered through the ear piece. "Can you get a shot on that thing?"

The probe waved and swayed like a flag in the wind. Piers was patient. His scope stayed still as the creature continued flailing and waving its arms.

"Come on you bastard….." He exhaled and pulled the trigger. The sniper round pinged off the surface and fractured part of the device. It growled and swatted at the team on the exposed terrace, feeling the sharp shock of electricity rush through the organ. Piers didn't move and maintained his aim, hoping to finish what the first shot had ignited.

*Bang*

The round ricochet off the opposite side of the damaged area, deepening the fracture in the target. Everyone watched as the probe parted into several compacted pieces exposing the vulnerability of the beast.

"Got it!" Chris went for the closest appendage but the B.O.W. had other ideas. It went for Piers, grabbing the marksman with its crushing grip. Piers strained and struggled to break free but the son of a bitch wasn't giving.

"Piers!" Chris climbed the arm of the thing, remembering how they defeated its predecessor.

_I am not losing him! No one dies on my watch!_

His body curled around the closest protrusion which was a pin or piece of bone. Piers could feel his abdomen imploding with the pressure on his body. His ribs were straining and he swore he was going to pop like a party favor. His eyes were shut keeping them from popping out as he continued his struggle. He couldn't reach the combat knife that was on his back, the handle blocked by the creature's flesh. His fists pummeled the top of the spongy skin but it was like the buzzing of a mosquito to the thing. Spots polluted his vision as his breath turned shorter and shallower. If it meant his captain was going to survive then his life wouldn't be taken in vain.

The sudden loss in pressure followed by the sensation of falling alerted Piers to his freedom. Chris was stabbing the organ repeatedly as Sherry and the stranger fired on the tendril. The thing jerked and twitched as Chris lifted the sharp point then rammed it through the thickest part of bulbous flesh. The creature tipped back and forth in the throes of death. Chris jumped off the falling form, flying through the snow capped air towards the two on the ledge. The thing shivered and ignited before melting into a pool of gelatinous ooze. The stench choked Piers as he rounded the puddle and regrouped with Chris and the others.

_"Good job Alpha Team! You took that thing out! Proceed to the City Hall!"_

"HQ this is Alpha Team. We need a pick up for Agent Sherry Birkin and witness."

_"Copy that Alpha. Chopper en route right now."_

The chopper landed in the town center which was the secondary rendezvous point.

"I told the pilot the coordinates."

"Thanks Chris," Sherry gratefully thanked the agent. The man started for the chopper without saying a word.

"Hey….Hey!" Chris hollered. The man stopped and turned around facing the older man. Those eyes….Chris couldn't shake the feeling he had seen this man somewhere before.

"Have we met?"

"No, all you jarheads look the same to me…..Sorry pal." He added a smirk and went for the waiting chopper.

"What did he just say?!" Piers went after him only to be restrained by his captain.

"No Piers," he warned him.

"Captain, did you hear what he said?" The marksman was infuriated! How could that lowlife criminal…..

Piers sulked and scrunched his face in frustration. "How many men have we lost to mercenaries like him?"

"He's not our concern Piers. We need to adhere to the B.S.A.A. mission." Chris turned and started towards the shell of the former city hall. The others fell in except for Finn who timidly approached Piers.

"The B.S.A.A.'s mission is to combat bioterrorism Sir."

"I know what the mission is rookie," he snorted harsher than he wanted. Finn fell back like a child who thought he was about to be punished. Ben and Carl patted the youngster's back as they started off; reassuring him it was all good. Ben offered a smile which erased Finn's initial apprehension.

Chris continued onward, refusing to let his mind go astray. He knew it was Christmas Eve as some of his men had brought it up before heading out earlier that day.

_Another holiday…Alone….._

He couldn't but help to feel the desolation of being apart. The last time he had been home for any holiday was three years before. And that was right after Jill had come home. Everyone had gathered at the B.S.A.A. to mark her return and to celebrate the holidays. He remembered with fondness how Alex and hugged Jill so tight that the blonde had nearly passed out. Alex had been waiting at HQ for them when the chopper hand landed and they both stepped out. The tears that sprang out and down her eyes had nearly frozen into opaque pearls against her warm skin as it was snowing that night. His best friend and his lover sharing a tearful reunion had brought Chris to a few of his own. Though he wiped them aside before either could notice. For a brief moment he felt as if he was in one of those cheesy Hallmark movies where everyone was together in the end, hugging and crying with peaks of laughter in between.

"Captain," Piers's voice launched Chris from the precious memory. "Look…."

The city hall's windows were boarded up as its protective fortifications had been chipped away by artillery fire and grenade attack alike. It was quiet in the immediate vicinity but Chris had learned early on his career never to let one's guard down. The rest of the unit was continuously sweeping their path, constantly moving their weapons in sharp organized patterns.

"We go in and search for survivors but watch for B.O.W.'s. It's almost guaranteed we'll encounter them."

* * *

Chris had been wrong.

Dead wrong.

The main hall of the building was vacant, void of any life. The only hint of anything having been present was the various groupings of strange but familiar cocoons. Not a single member of the team had to be told what was the source of these pods.

"Keep moving," Chris spoke in a lower hushed tone. The air was thick, humid almost despite the bitter dry cold that wailed outside. Piers walked up to one of the hardened cases, finding them to appear like hardened caramel. The color was the right consistency and the surface was rigid but brittle. One piece between his gloved hand cracked with a little pressure, materializing into a fine dust that sprinkled the floor.

"Piers," Chris jerked his head to the second level. "Take Finn and Ben upstairs and see what you can find."

"Right," Piers waved his arm at the rookie and Ben, watching them scurrying to his side. They rushed the first flight, pausing but momentarily before reaching the landing and taking the right ledge. Fine carvings of Greek gods and goddesses lined the railings; silent witnesses to whatever horrors had been carried out in this place. The lights were dim but running despite most of the power grid having been obliterated by the rebels and government.

"I'm picking up life signals within these. Were these people…." Finn kept his eye on the monitor but the sudden slamming of a door alerted the squad.

"Wait," the rookie held up a hand, "I'm getting signals on the other side of this door."

He pointed to the only set of doors that were visible. They peered over the top of railing on the second floor of the foyer.

"HQ this is Alpha; three are splitting from the group and heading deeper into the building."

Finn spun around, propelling his foot against the ornate set of doors. The pair exploded open which revealed what awaited them on the other side.

"What the…." Blood was smeared on the walls, as though someone had taken a human sized brush and painted random strokes against the soiled side. Books and furnishings were tossed about in a careless indifferent manner. Movement ten feet ahead caught Chris's attention.

An outline of what appeared to be a woman in a dress had vanished behind the corner. The sunlight streaming through the hole in the ceiling prevented the hardened agent from getting a better glimpse of the mysterious figure.

"Wait stop!" Chris hollered out as he took off. Piers and Finn trailed behind catching up with him as more blood and tissue coated the halls and walls of the interior.

"What the Hell happened here?" Piers wondered aloud.

Chris continued on; determine to find out the identity of the woman, moved on without slowing. Piers and Finn literally ran to stay on even stride. A few J'avo jumped from their hiding places in the adjacent room but the three agents took them out with ease. Chris lifted the largest one up and over his head before slamming the mutated body against the unforgiving floor. Specks of leathery skin lathered the tip of his boot to which he scraped it along the floor. Piers and Finn obliterated the other three with a rain of gunfire.

The maze grew deeper as the blood expanded on the walls. The rumble of aircraft reverberated off the building as they turned one final corner. The door had no lock or knob or any means to grant entrance.

"I've got it," Finn showed off his power and forced the slab of iron to collapse to his will. The rookie went in first, ensuring the room was clear.

"Captain the room's clear," he hollered. Chris and Piers stepped inside with the latter spotting something in the center of the room. He knelt down plucking one of the objects off the floor.

"Captain," Piers passed it along which turned out to be some kind of syringe and chamber. It was smooth and silver in color. The floor had at least 12 scattered across it. He wondered if it had anything to do with those cocoons they passed in the main foyer and central meeting room.

"C-virus," a new voice emerged. Chris Piers and Finn pointed their weapons at the figure that stepped from the side. From the darkness came forth a woman with short dark hair, light tan skin, rich almond eyes that appeared to see right through all three of them. Her dress was a navy blue with a deep front cut that pointed into a V. A red scarf was loosely draped around her neck while stunning hoops of gold adorned her ears.

"That's what the guerillas were calling it."

She casually lifted her hands but the men didn't back down.

"Who are you?" Piers scrutinized her, narrowing his eyes at the mysterious woman.

"I work here," she was evasive. "My name's Ada Wong. They took my hostage. Nice to see the cavalry's here."

Piers had an immediate dislike towards her. Something nagged at the young agent. There was something off with this Ada Wong.

"C-virus," Chris parroted her first words. "That must be what's being used to create those J'avo."

"Yeah, I heard them saying something about it."

"What else did you hear?" Piers demanded with restrained coldness.

"Maybe you could put down your guns first?" Ada lowered her hands and began to approach the three. Chris dropped the syringe as they held Ada at gunpoint in unison.

"Not unless you give us a reason to," Chris glowered at her. Ada groaned inwardly at the macho attitudes but knew she wasn't going to achieve anything with the jarheads keeping her at gunpoint.

"Neo-Umbrella," she knew it would be a game changer; especially where Chris Redfield was concerned.

"Neo-Umbrella," Chris repeated in curiosity.

"The organization that is backing the guerillas," Ada hated explaining herself. "Well at least that is what they were calling themselves anyways."

"So the C-virus came from them," Chris relaxed his stance.

"That's all I know," Ada continued to play stupid. With these three it wasn't that hard.

"Thank you," Chris smiled shortly. "We appreciate your cooperation."

Piers continued to feel the unease simmering in his lower body. Where did this woman come from? With the J'avo that were running around and the strange cocoons in the different areas, she should've been at the very least brandishing something to defend herself with. After all she was held hostage or so she claimed anyways.

"Finn," the rookie came when called. Ada noticed how obedient he was. He couldn't have been any more than 21. "Your mission is to protect her."

"Right Captain," Finn nodded. Piers glanced at Ada, catching the hard stare she was casting at him. It wasn't a hateful stare but rather she was…..studying him? Was she observing him?

"Keep an eye on her," Chris whispered in a low tone. Piers could only nod and keep himself on alert.

"I know a shortcut to the front entrance," Ada offered.

"HQ, this is Alpha. We found a staff member and are returning to the front.

_"Copy that Alpha."_

"Follow me please," Ada's heels clicked along the stone flooring, a beacon for the others to trail. The hallway met with a flight of stairs that were concealed behind a plain wooden door. As the descended the steps, the rapid progression of gunfire flooded the corridor.

"Shit," Chris rushed down the steps, nearly tumbling down the last three. Piers caught up, steadying the captain with a hand and together they kicked in the door.

"SHIT! Those things…."Chris realized they were the things residing in the cocoons. They were human….once.

"They're everywhere! We won't make it out alive!" Ben screamed in sheer terror as the rest of the squad was losing their fight against the creatures.

"Up here!" Carl waved from the top of the staircase. "They foyer's not safe anymore!"

"There's a way out on the second floor," Ada mentioned as though she was holding a casual conversation. "I suggest we take it."

The team gathered around the metal door with Piers and Chris kicking it in.

"Everyone in now!" Piers ushered the rest of the men inside as Ada slammed her palm on a control panel, closing the door behind them.

"There's a door leading the warehouse next door," Ada motioned to the door located on the other side of the storage facility. Their path was blocked by more of those cocoons that littered the other side. One by one they crackled and fractured as the newly formed being emerged like a butterfly from slumber.

"Damn it," Piers cursed and opened fire, aiming for the head. The tough outer shell secured the brain like the plate on the head of a triceratops. Piers sprayed the organic armor with bullets, finding the protective layer infallible and shatter after enough stress was administered. The softer vulnerable flesh was like a human's. The hollow rounds pierced the flesh and muscle, shredding the brain like tissue paper.

"Captain aim for the head!" He shouted as it fell at his feet then fizzled into a liquid mass.

He looked up to see Chris finishing off the other clearing their path.

"Alright let's move."

Chris took lead, kicking doors and shooting at the B.O.W.'s that dotted their path. The squad succeeded in evading some of the creatures that stirred from their stasis even though it meant leaping down as far as 10 feet to the ground below. Chris had observed some of the humanoid shells didn't erupt or even budge as they rushed by. But now wasn't the time to wonder why.

"We're almost out," he fought back his rising elation. "Stay strong men."

"Yes sir," Finn sounded relieved and didn't hold it back. Chris couldn't blame the boy.

"Down the stairs and to the left and that will take us out," Ada didn't move as fast as the others but stayed within their line of sight. She waited until they were fixated on getting out before falling back into an alcove.

_Perfect….._

The squad reached the seemingly empty room with dual doorways. Chris and Piers put distance ahead of the others, treading into a narrow corridor.

"What is this?" Chris spun around.

"Where's the woman?!" He noticed someone was missing.

"Finn!" Piers barked the rookie's name sharply.

"I-I don't know what happened! She was here just a minute ago!" Finn was frantic in searching for Ada. She had been right behind him before they entered.

The sudden groan from overhead caused everyone to jerk their heads up and see spikes shooting straight down towards Piers and Chris. The pair leapt back as the wrought iron cut them off from the rest. Finn and Carl went for the other door but were cut off from escape as an identical set clanged against the floor and bounced between the walls. It was a trap.

"Ada!" Chris pointed his gun through the bars at the woman who reemerged through the bars. A cruel smile laced her lips as she produced something in her hand.

"Thanks for the escort," she purred in gratitude. "Here's something to remember me by."

Ada tossed the silver ball like a softball pitcher would: slow and underhanded. The ball opened up exposing the deadly needles and their contents to the unsuspecting men. It popped like a firework launching the needles into the necks, arms, faces, and legs of the four who were in the main room. Ada gave a look of indifference before sauntering off leaving Chris and Piers to their fates.

"NO!" Chris slammed the bars with his hands as Piers shook them with a violent fervor. The men began to cry out and collapse as the virus surged through their bodies, attacking the very cells that made them human. Their skin liquefied and dripped from their flesh as their shrill screams enraged Chris.

"NO GODDAMN IT!"

One by one their bodies exploded into flames as the virus continued manipulating and twisting their flesh bone and muscle. Finn staggered towards them with hand outstretched. The pained expression was one of sorrow and confusion. It reached into Chris's eyes and soul, tearing it open with sharp jagged blades.

"Finn hang in there!" He kicked and rushed the door with his shoulder but the door wouldn't yield. Finn continued to slip away as his skin leaked through the gloves like honey.

"Captain…." His voice gurgled as the softening matter that had been his throat drowned his larynx.

"NO!" Chris reached out with his hand, millimeters from the frozen stance that had been the rookie. His men were entrapped within their own skin, canvas for the C-virus that Ada left as a memento. He slumped down to the ground as the failure rushed over him like a tsunami. This wasn't supposed to happen! They were all supposed to make it out alive! They were going to be back at base camp awaiting orders.

_I failed them…..I failed them as Captain….._

_No….no this is not happening!_

"Captain we have to go," Piers couldn't take his eyes off the cocoon that was hatching. The cocoon that had contained Finn but what emerged was unrecognizable. Finn was gone.

The Chyrsalid towered over the men as the door groaned and lifted up, eliminating the barrier between it and the two humans. Chris was on his feet, gun hesitantly raised at the creature. This was Finn! He was their rookie!

"Captain!" Piers snapped as Chris could only stare with sadness in his eyes. The thing that had been Finn charged ahead as the other three cocoons burst open. Chris couldn't find the will to fire on it. It was Finn damn it! Finn was in there somewhere! He couldn't kill Finn! He wouldn't kill Finn!

"Captain!" Piers opened fire but it was too late. The creature swiped its arm across its massive chest, knocking Chris and Piers to the ground. The creature went for Chris, hurling him around like a child would toss a ragdoll. His body was pinned against the wall with his head and legs bouncing off the uneven surface. The massive fists pummeled his vest, rupturing blood vessels deep inside his chest. A sharp crack followed by another signaled at least two broken ribs. Chris felt the air being robbed from his lungs as the creature continued pounding him like a schoolyard bully. His vision was going blurry as he could only see the hazy outline of his attacker.

"Chris!" Piers opened fire on it, forcing Chris to be flung around to the ground. His back and shoulders landed first followed by his head. He bounced up then down off the ground with his head smacking stone and brick along the way. Piers continued firing on the mutation which gave him coverage to fist the top of Chris's tactical vest and drag the dead weight that was his body.

Chris felt his head spinning as he slipped in and out of consciousness. The gunfire was growing distant as the tunnel of light dimmed all around him. His last thought before going under was that of Finn. The figure of his youngest member of the squad flooded his mind. He wasn't dressed in the B.S.A.A. uniform but stonewashed denim jeans with that damned Saints shirt he loved so much. A wide grin brightened his face as his dark brown hair was disheveled creating a youthful aura about him. There was no hate or anger in those sweet puppy dog eyes; only warmth dominated those dark chocolate rings.

"Finn….." The name passed between the slightly parted lips as the chopper lifted off.

* * *

_**Heathrow International Aiprort...London...3 days later**_

Piers paced around the terminal as he awaited the British Airways flight to arrive from New York City. He was worried about her; worried how she had taken the news about Alpha Team. His fingers wrung around themselves as he couldn't stay seated for more than a minute. Chris had been life flighted from Edonia to Berlin and then London where the largest B.S.A.A. facilities were. He had been put in a medically induced coma to alleviate the swelling off his brain.

_"Agent Redfield must remain in a coma until the swelling around his brain is reduced."_

_"Why is he in a coma?"_

_"It helps his body heal. With his body in a state of slumber, the blood vessels will shrink in size allowing for the damage to be repaired…..That is the hope Agent Nivans."_

_"What do you mean hope!?"_

_"We will not know for certain if the treatment works until we do another cat-scan. From what we could determine from the initial assessment, Agent Redfield had not suffered major brain damage. But the swelling could inflict it which is why we opted to induce the coma."_

_"And what about his fiancé? What are you going to tell her?"_

Piers gritted his teeth as the responsibility of telling Alex was on him. How could he tell her that Finn and the others were gone? Victims of Ada Wong? She had taken Finn under her wing, promising to show him how to meet women after he got back and watch hockey on NBC. How was he going to tell her….

_"Ladies and gentlemen, British Airways flight 1973 from New York City is now arriving."_

The calm British accent's announcement made Piers's stomach turn knots. It had been a 20 hour flight for her; alone. Had she cried? Had she grown cold inside to block the pain?

The first wave of passengers spilled from the gate. Piers scanned the sea of faces as business suits, casual dressers, baseball hats, and multi-colored strands blasted his sight. Damn it where was she?

Black, white and tan faces breached his line of sight but as the few passengers surfaced, one stood out.

Alex had not slept in 48 hours. Her eyes were distorted with the pencil thin trails that clouded the whites of her eyes. The normally vibrant shades of cerulean were dull and void of any life. Her hair had been hastily tied back into a messy ponytail. Her shoulders were slumped down as her carryon bumped her back. Her focus was on the ground and not on the spiky haired brunette that stood with hands curling and uncurling into a set of fists.

Piers could feel his heart jumping into his throat, the apprehension filling his mind as she drew closer. His feet went forward carrying him towards her. His palms grew slick as they continued to fidget.

"Alex," Piers halted her movement with an arm stretched out. Alex shook her head and lifted it upward at an angle. The wet film that coated her eyes confirmed what Piers feared. She didn't speak as they stood there looking at one another in the eyes. Alex looked away, not wanting him to see her like that.

"Alex," he brought his hand across her face, forcing her to meet his worried stare. "Alex…."

Her body began to sway before collapsing against him. Piers wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on top of hers. He knew she was in a state of shock as the reality of it all had not compounded her yet.

"How is he?" She sniffled.

"He's in an artificial coma right now. There wasn't any serious damage to his brain."

"I wanna see him," she felt her chest tense up as her throat closed and burned.

Piers nodded and released his friend. He grappled the bag and slung it over his shoulder then drew her in with his arm. They walked in heavy silence towards the waiting car that sat beyond the sliding doors of Heathrow International.

* * *

"Alex."

Josh Stone leapt from the hard torturous seat. He had not seen her since Jill came back. He wished it had been better circumstances.

"Josh," she latched onto her old friend. "How could this happen?"

Her emotions now raged unchecked as grief went to rage. "Who did this to him!? I want the bastard who did this dead!"

"It wasn't a man," Piers said from behind her. "It was a woman. Her name is Ada Wong."

"Ada? THAT BITCH IS DEAD!"

"How do you know Ada?" Josh raised an eyebrow in intrigue.

"Because I'm friends with Leon remember? That's how I know her! That fucking bitch is dead! I will rip her heart out then kill her all over again! I will pump her dying body full of T-virus just so I can kill her again and again!"

"Alex!" Piers wrapped his arms around her, shutting his eyes as she kicked and pounded on his thighs. "Alex please stop." She ignored his pleas and thrashed about like a wild animal. Her hair flung from the tie slapping her face with light smacks.

"Nurse!" Josh hollered for help. "Alex if you don't stop this we will have the nurse give you something to calm you down."

The nurse rushed towards the scene ahead with a syringe full of sedative ready to go. Josh and Piers feared this would occur and alerted the staff to be ready.

"Alex please," Josh went for her legs but was rewarded with a sharp kick to the right shin. Josh fell back rubbing the growing bruise through the cargo pans. He rocked back and forth in the rigid plastic seat as the cavalry arrived. Alex wouldn't remain still so the nurse resorted to extreme methods. The needle was thrust into her thigh, sending the potent relaxant into rigid fibers and thick crimson.

"It's the strongest cocktail we have," her Cockney accent was on the slightly annoying end.

"Josh are you okay?"

"Just fine Piers," the dark skinned man shot a thumbs up. "Given I was up to my pits in Kijuju shit, this is nothing."

Piers nodded and felt the resistance in his arms decrease. Alex felt her arms and legs go heavy first, followed by her neck and shoulders. Her tongue was like a piece of meat: thick and slimy.

"Keep a hold of her Piers," Josh watched her begin to slide through his arms. "She's going down."

Piers slipped his arms under her knees and back, hoisting her up and close to his chest.

"There's a bed in the room you can put her on," Josh leaned over and pointed to the door. The plaque had the name Chris Redfield on it. Piers worried she would panic when she woke up and saw his sorry state as he slipped into the darkened room.

The monitor beeped with quiet constant peaks and valleys. The form on the bed was still but the rising and falling was the only sign of life. Piers hung his head and turned to the vacant bed setting her down in the center. He was uncertain of how long she would be out but he wouldn't leave her side. She was going to need someone.

He turned to the other occupant, gazing sadly at the tragic figure that was his captain, Chris Redfield. Piers sat in the chair resting his elbow on mattress.

"She's here Chris," he didn't call him captain. "She's pretty upset but we had to sedate her. When she wakes up I'll be here to make sure she knows she's not alone. Josh is here too. He's outside the room. You need to wake up Chris."

"Piers," Josh stood in the doorway. The awful fluorescent lighting of the hallway illuminated his powerful frame but his eyes were as bright and stern as the moon. "You need to take a break. You should head to B.S.A.A. and clean up, sleep. If Alex wakes up I'll be here. She won't be alone."

"I-I don't know Josh…."

"No," he adamantly shook his head. "You need to sleep and eat Piers. If she wakes up I'll call you."

"Fine," he relented and cast one last look at Chris then turned to Alex who was breathing deeply. His hand brushed over across the top of hers, pausing to offer a subtle but supportive squeeze. He leaned over to place a kiss on her forehead before departing.

**Ah Josh...**


	6. Tragedy Part 2

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but Alex (But will tell you she owns Chris and Piers) as the rest belong to Capcom….BASTARDS!

**I am horrible…..The setting at the party is going to be festive and fun and the angst blizzard will blow in…..**

* * *

"She hasn't moved since you put her in there."

Josh stretched his arms above his head as Piers paused in the doorway. "I don't know what that nurse gave her but she's been out for almost 36 hours."

"She needs the rest," Piers kept his eyes on the sleeping figure. "Jill said she didn't sleep after getting the phone call."

Piers didn't let his watchful stare leave his captain or her. Another scan was due that day and perhaps Chris could wake up. His hand slipped in his pocket, pulling out the small box in his hand. He had found it before being deployed to Edonia. Chris had thought it was generous of him but Piers simply stated it was his way of saying thanks for making him fell welcome in their circle. The pendant was about the size of a nickel, crafted in sterling silver with the Celtic creature carved against the solid back. The woman had explained it meant all life was interconnected which he found fitting in an odd way.

"Whatcha got there Piers?" Josh came up from behind and spotted the item clutched in his hand.

"Something for Alex," he answered in a heavy tone. "Just a way to say thanks."

"That's cool," Josh backed off. "I'm sure she will like it."

"I hope so," Piers nodded. "Maybe it will help cheer her up a little."

Josh said nothing as he went in search of coffee; real coffee not that cheap watered down piss at the pop station that was passed as coffee either. Piers remained in the doorway, keeping vigil over the occupants.

* * *

_**Ashville, North Carolina…..Three days ago….**_

The TV had been assimilated with the same drab wretched Christmas specials that were aired the year before and the year before that and so on.

Alex flipped off It's A Wonderful Life which was in its 10th airing for the day. The snow had tapered off leaving behind a thick blanket of white. It was deceptive for Alex as the beauty and innocence of the scenery where a cruel contrast to what transpired a half a world away. She wasn't sure if Chris would be able to call as she knew these missions were unpredictable to say the least. But she was thankful that any other calls had not come through. Those were the worst. She had been at B.S.A.A. when widowers and widows arrived. Some carried small children while others arrived with parents or siblings of the fallen agent. Jill and Chris would be the ones to break the news to these grief stricken men and women, watching their faces crumple as reality would sink in. Her heart went out to everyone who had made the ultimate sacrifice.

Her eyes wandered over to the clock that was perched on the wall. Its hands touched the five and seven.

"Great," she moaned. Claire wouldn't be over until 10. Her gift for the younger Redfield was on the table, wrapped in solid green paper. The plan was to head to B.S.A.A. and visit Jill as she was alone over the holiday as well. Alex dragged the blanket over her head, blocking the hands of the clock as they stared from across the room.

"Alex….wake up." Claire stood over her sleeping friend. "Hey it's 10 in the morning sleepy head."

Alex poked her head from the dark confines to have the beaming face of the younger Redfield shining bright like the sun.

"Wake up sleepy head. Come on, you need to get up!"

"Sure why not," she discarded the blanket and swung her legs over. The scent of Arabica wafted from the kitchen to the living room.

"The meal is at noon! Get moving!" Alex flipped Claire the finger before turning into the bathroom.

The snow returned.

A steady swirl raced along the hood and top of the car as Claire drove them both towards the B.S.A.A. They decided to wait until meeting up with Jill to open gifts as they were family but not in the traditional sense. Yet again normal wasn't in any of their vocabulary; not any more.

Alex continued gazing out the window, thinking of better times. One winter Chris had gotten the insane idea to take her skating at the pond by the apartment complex.

_"I can't do this!"_

_ "Yes you can! Think of it as rollerblading but with blades."_

_ "Okay…..But if I break anything I'll kick your ass Chris Redfield."_

_ "I won't let you go."_

A thin smile crossed her lips as she recalled how Chris had kept his arm around her waist in a protective manner, going slow at first until she was breaking free and skating with confidence. That had been after the Mansion. Alex had stayed locked up in the apartment, afraid to step outside even the secure balcony that was above street level. The children's laughter had an affect over her, cracking the shell that she had created. She had felt her soul break free that day.

"Okay we're here," Claire killed the engine. "Looks like Barry and Leon showed up."

"Are you okay with him being here?" Alex grabbed the bag from the back.

"Yeah," Claire nodded with slight tension.

"Hey," Alex turned her around. "If he makes you uncomfortable, just say the word."

"I'll be fine Alex," she smiled back. "You're friends with him and I know you see him as family."

"Family or not I won't stand for trouble."

"Thanks," Claire's smile widened. The snow sprinkled overhead, painting their heads and hair with peppery flakes of white.

"Claire, Alex!" Jill waved from across the room. "You two made it! Barry is pacing around the kitchen with that look in his eyes and Jeff and Marco are about to spar over bean dip."

"We have the solution," Claire produced the tray of cookies and fudge while Alex pulled the homemade donuts from the bottom.

"Thank goodness," Jill grabbed the sweets and rushed to the kitchen that was off the main room. The increase in bodies warmed the space quickly shunning the cold that knocked on the windows. Alex looked around seeing the B.S.A.A. staff downing cider or coffee with one holding mistletoe overhead.

"Hi Alex," a quiet voice greeted her. She turned to see Leon standing before her. He was rubbing his neck in an awkward manner as he looked at the floor as though he felt like he was intruding. She knew why he was averting her eyes. He had seen Claire and was stabbed with guilt the second his eyes met hers. Leon didn't feel like he belonged there but Jill invited him and Claire was alright with it.

"Leon hi," she squatted down the rose up forcing him to lift his head upright.

"I uh brought you something," he held the small bag out. "I also have something for Claire and Jill too."

"You didn't have to," Alex began to protest.

"No," he shook his head refusing to accept it back. "You have been a good friend even with what happened with Claire and me. You helped us out. I don't think I will ever be able to thank you enough."

"I know you're still into Ada and all….."

"I'm not sure what is going on with her. I told her how I felt and she wanted to see me but now I don't know. It's like something's up. She's been evading me so I don't know."

"Well I'll be nice and not say anything. But get your ass over to the table and get something to eat before Jeff, Marco, and Barry make it vanish."

"Alright," he sighed and headed for the food.

"What was that about?" Jill approached after Leon departed. Her eyes screamed with curiosity.

"He's being Leon," Alex smiled. "But I think he loves Claire."

"Wow where did that come from?"

"I could just see it in his eyes and how he was afraid to go near her. He also brought you both something."

"He didn't have to do that," Jill took the small bag from Alex's outstretched hand.

"That's what I said. So….how much longer till the food gets here? I didn't eat anything this morning."

"If you get over to the table you might be able to fight off Jeff and Barry." The two mentioned agents were circling one another as they hovered over the cookies at the end. The lean predatory stares made Alex think twice. This was not going to end well.

"And lose two fingers in the process." Jill laughed at her friend's pessimism.

"The dinner will be coming in about 10 minutes. Wait, there's the caterer."

"Hey everyone the food's here!" Barry hollered over everyone else's voices. Marco looked away long enough for Jeff to swipe the last chocolate chip cookie off the plate and in his waiting mouth. The caterer rolled the cart in, loaded with a turkey, ham, potatoes, green bean casserole, sweet potatoes, yeast rolls, and of course dessert. Salad made its way to the table as did cranberry sauce and fresh vegetables and stuffing.

"I think I'm gonna let the animals go first," Alex stood back as trio of Barry, Jeff, and Marco dove in. The rest fell in line as there plenty in the gluttonous feast.

"I'm shocked anyone would be willing to make all of this on Christmas." Claire savored the turkey which was fork tender and moist.

"They do it every year," Jill shrugged. "And besides they get compensated generously for their efforts."

Alex felt her phone buzzing and pulled it out of her coat. The number was a B.S.A.A. line and her heart raced as her fingers fumbled with the screen.

"Hello….."

_"Alex…"_

"Piers hey," Alex was slightly confused. Why was Piers calling her? "Merry Christmas."

Piers didn't say anything as he struggled with what to say. How within the last 24 hours he watched the squad succumbing to the C-virus. How the thing that had been Finn attacked Chris without hesitation, slamming his body around like a dog did with a toy. How Chris was in London, fighting for his life after the back and top of his head bounced violently to the ground after being hurled like trash.

"Piers…." Alex called his name thinking the connection was going out. "Piers….."

_"Alex….Something happened in Edonia….."_

"What? What happened? Is Chris alright?" Her voice strained and shot up several octaves as everyone stopped and was listening intently. Alex felt her nerves lose control allowing her hands to shake as her head began to pound.

_"He's in London…..He got hurt….bad….."_

"How bad? What about Finn? Ben? Carl?"

_"I'm sorry Alex…..they didn't make it…." Piers felt the burning tears stinging his eyes and face. "You need to get to London."_

"No," she choked the word out. "No, that can't be….There has to be a mistake!"

_"I wish it was Alex. But I saw them die…"_

"Did…."

_"No," he knew what she was about to ask. "Alex, I'm going to London today to join Chris. He won't be alone. Josh is on his way too."_

"Why….." she whispered and dropped her phone. Claire swooped it up and put it to her ear.

"Piers, how is my brother? Please you have to tell us!"

_"I don't know much Claire. God I'm sorry…..They lifted him out and flew him to London. No one would tell me anything."_

"It's not your fault," she slowly cracked. "The bastards aren't telling you anything."

_"I'll be in London later and I can find out more. But HQ wants me…..They want to know what happened for the fucking millionth time. May I speak to Alex?"_

"Yeah," Claire passed the phone back as she openly wept. Leon was immediately by her side, wrapping his arms around her letting Claire cry on his shoulder.

_"Alex, there's a flight leaving in two days from New York. It was all I could get."_

"But…but what about Claire? She's his sister. She needs to be there with him too."

"I'll take care of it," Leon offered. Jill flashed a grateful smile at his gesture through her own glistening tears. She felt helpless as Chris was half a world away, lying in a cold hospital bed.

_"Alex…..I wish there was something I could say or do….." Desperation climbed through the phone._

"You've done enough Piers," Alex wiped her eyes but it was of futile effort. "Thank you."

_"I'll see you soon Alex…."_

Piers hung up and dropped his head in his hands. He felt like he had personally smashed Chris's head against that wall. He knew right now, at that moment, the B.S.A.A. was falling into shock, anger, and grief. The service for the rest of Alpha had not been determined pending contact of next of kin. He waited in the terminal in Berlin, seeing the happy wretched faces of families, lovers, and friends as they celebrated the holiday. Right now Alex and Claire along with the rest of the B.S.A.A. was in mourning. God how he hated the smiling cheery faces! Don't they know what was sacrificed so they could live another holiday in ignorance!? To stuff their faces and shop like mindless zombies without some fucking bio-weapon being dispersed?!

He grabbed his duffel bag and stormed off, earning a few strange stares from other travelers. Piers wanted to be alone.

* * *

_**London…..Present….**_

Alex groaned and opened her eyes feeling the weight of her limbs as she clumsily rolled off the edge of the bed, almost collapsing to the cold unforgiving tile below. Her head was swimming forcing her eyes to focus in and out on the man on the opposite bed.

"Chris," she leaned on the sturdy bed, clutching it with a ferocious grip as she made her way to him. Alex pushed off the rail and to the table, shaking the slightly wobbly furnishing with her demanding push. Her sight slowly returned as she tripped over the leg of the chair and landed across his chest. A few strands swept over her face but she hastily pulled them back, wanting to see him.

"Oh god," she covered her quivering lips with an equally shaking hand. "What did that bitch do to you?"

His head was partially cloaked in gauze and tape, protecting the large gashes that had ripped his scalp apart. Portions of his hair were gone, shaved where the bandages were plastered. Alex reached out, lightly caressing the side of his face, shocked at how cool it felt beneath her hand. If it wasn't for the steady rhythm of the monitor behind her, Alex would've mistaken Chris for being dead. His breathing was light as his face was void of all emotion or expression.

"Chris," she laid her head upon his chest, closing her eyes as she focused on the faint but detectable beating of his heart. "Chris please wake up. I'm here now. You don't have to be afraid. I'm here now."

Alex slipped her head up his chest, letting it rest at the crook of his neck. The faint puffs of breath warmed her cheek. Her hand carefully crept up the opposite side of his neck, hoping he could feel the warmth of her touch. His face was dotted with the cascading shower of her tears. They rolled down the side of his face and vanished into the sheet below.

"Excuse me Miss Koch," an apologetic voice announced her name. Alex didn't lift her head as the sounds of flats clipped across the floor in short small strides. "I'm Dr. Cassie Teague. I wanted to talk to you about Chris."

"If it isn't about Chris waking up then I don't want to hear it." Alex was irritable not wanting to hear it.

"It's very important actually," the woman held the chart across her chest. "We need to discuss his injuries and arrangements."

"What do you mean arrangements!?" Alex shot up getting in the older woman's face. "He's not dead! He's not on fucking life support! He's breathing on his own goddamnit! LOOK!"

Dr. Teague took a deep breath for her years in the medical field had brought patience where anger would have reigned. Alex's face grew bright red as her anger controlled her thoughts and actions.

"Yes he is…."

"Then unless you're coming to tell me that he is going to be waking up then go!"

"Alex!" Piers and Josh burst through the door. "Alex stop."

"NO! She wants to talk about arrangements! Chris isn't dead!"

"Perhaps I should return later," Dr. Teague started to go and Josh followed her out into the hall. The corridor was partially dimmed as several lights had cracked and shattered. Josh didn't think too much of it as he stood face to face with the doctor.

"Mr. Stone, Chris is responding slowly to the treatment. The coma has allowed for the vessels in his brain to shrink to a level where we may look at lightening the state he is in."

"Meaning….." Josh wanted to hear the words.

"If Chris continues to improve at this rate and if the scan can verify such, we can begin to wake him up. But also understand that he can also experience a relapse which has occurred before. I don't want anyone to get their hopes up but right now we are moving in the right direction."

"Hey I'm sorry about Alex acting like that. She's….."

"I understand," she smiled warmly. "It's the Christmas gift no one wants to receive."

"Thanks," Josh turned around to see Piers holding a sobbing Alex in his arms. His hand was moving up then down in slow soothing strokes. He couldn't see Piers' face as it was down against the top of her shoulder. His heart went out to her, knowing she had a long painful road ahead of her. It was like seeing Chris when Jill had been declared dead after the mansion.

"I want that bitch dead!" Alex wailed against Piers.

"They're looking for her Alex. I promise we'll find her and make her pay."

"I knew she wasn't any good! The moment I found out she worked for that fucking bastard Wesker! I warned Leon about her!"

"Hey," Piers pulled back cupping her face with his hands. The angry lines marked her puffy eyes as the trails of tears streaked her cheeks and neck. "I know you're hurting. We're all hurting right now. I know you saw Finn as a little brother and you lost him. We all lost him."

"I can't lose Chris too," Alex was feeling helpless and lost. "Look at him Piers…"

Piers forced himself to look at Chris. He could feel himself returning to the cycle of pain, rage, and hopelessness that had coursed through him since he left Edonia. The slip of Alex's arms made him return his attention to her. She opened the pocket of her bag, retrieving the medallion she wanted to give him when he came home. Her eyes welled up as she ran a finger over the shiny icon.

"I was going to give him this when he came home. It's the patron saint of police and the armed forces."

Alex unhooked the clasp before leaning over and fastening it around Chris's neck.

"Maybe St. Michael will be kind and let him wake up."

Alex pressed her forehead to Chris's while holding his face tenderly in her arms. She tilted her head letting her lips connect with his.

"Please God or whatever god is listening, let him wake up. Please….."

Piers felt as if he was intruding on an intimate moment and slipped from the room unnoticed.

"Hey Piers," Josh was standing with coffee in his hands. "Got the good stuff."

"Thanks," he took a tiny sip and felt the tip of his tongue get scorched. It was richer than the watery crap in the coffee pot across the way.

"The doc said Chris was starting to respond to the treatment. If he keeps getting better they are gonna look at hopefully waking him up."

"Really?" Hope lit his voice and eyes.

"Yeah but she also warned that he could have a relapse which was why she said not to get our hopes up."

"I hope the captain wakes up," Piers wondered if Chris did wake up, would he remember anything? What would he remember? Would he be the same as before? Or would he become someone different? What was going to happen with the B.S.A.A.?

So many questions but no answers for any of them.

A few hours later Piers poked his head in to the room. Alex was stretched out alongside Chris with her body using the metal rail for support. Even in sleep she was considerate of his situation. Her arm was draped in a protective manner across his mid section as her head was nuzzled on his shoulder. Piers couldn't but help to smile at the sadly touching scene. He snatched the blanket off the other bed and drew it over her. She was so devoted to the Captain that it had made his own heart ache. He had heard Claire and Jill discuss the iron will and persistence she wielded where Chris was concerned. It was love that kept them together even when physically apart by continent and ocean.

He smiled down knowing she had found some solace in the guise of slumber. A few loose strands brushed across her face to which he pushed back behind her ear. Piers hoped Chris would pull through, everyone needed him. She needed him.

"Goodnight," he whispered. Piers leaned over kissing her forehead like he had before. His hand closed around hers in a short squeeze. He knew she was strong but this could break her.

* * *

_**Unknown location...**_

The woman in the blue dress paced furiously around the lab, waiting for confirmation. The Edonia test runs had been beautiful. The subjects that were foolish enough to imbibe it, believing her claims it was an energy supplement, mutated as she theorized. Neo-Umbrella had eaten up her report, unable to contain their excitement over the data. The second run on those B.S.A.A. soldiers had been a last minute decision but her expectations had been exceeded. The time from infection to mutation had been exponential in terms of replication and domination. But the look on Chris Redfield's face had been priceless. Oh how she wished she had captured the moment! The panic stricken look in his eyes while his little lapdog looked on while the man, what was his name, Finn, struggled for the outreached hand.

Her phone rang and she looked down at the id.

"Finally," she snipped and answered. "Well….What did you find out?"

_"Confirmation is 100%. It is her."_

"Excellent," she slowed her hurried stride. "Where is she now?"

_"London; she arrived yesterday. Chris Redfield was transported there."_

"Damn it," she growled under her breath. The target was under tight security! There was no way to obtain her with all the B.S.A.A. swarming.

_"What do we do now?"_

"Just stay close," she instructed then hung up. Just then her phone rang again. The number listed made her irritable as she punched talk.

_"You failed in obtaining the target."_

The voice hissed like a serpent through the line.

"The B.S.A.A. is all over her! Not to mention the police and damn military in the area!"

_"No matter as another opportunity will present itself to us. Edonia was but the first as there will be more. Our chance will come. What of the other one?"_

"Who Jake Mueller? That little obnoxious bitch Birkin and he almost got away but we have them at the Kiev location."

The chuckle resonated like a thunderous wave.

_"At least you succeeded somewhere. I suppose a short commandment is in order?"_

"Don't patronize me," she snarled.

_"Of course not. But I want the results from Mueller and Birkin. We are too close to allow failure to happen!"_

The connection went cold. She slammed her phone shut and pulled up the photo that satellite had snapped of the target.

"My my my," she rested her chin on the top her hand. "I can see why he wanted you."

The black and white image of Alex and Claire was crisp even as the imagery was captured from the abyss.

"Too bad for you," the woman sighed with mocked sympathy. "You're body will serve a greater purpose."


	7. Awakenings

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but Alex (But she'll claim she owns Chris and Piers) the others are owned by Capcom…..DAMN YOU CAPCOM!

**This is more like a group of drabbles because we need to get the drama mill grinding!**

It had been three days…

Three agonizingly long days since Alex arrived at the B.S.A.A. Three painful days of waiting and sitting awake by Chris's bedside. Sleep had eluded her but then again she didn't expect it to grace her with is healing presence. Refusals to leave his side was the answer Josh Claire and Piers received when the simple mention of rest was addressed.

"No," she gripped the hand tighter. "I promised him I wouldn't leave his side."

"Alex," Claire scooted a chair alongside her friend. She gathered a hand within hers though Alex stayed focused on Chris. "Why don't you take a shower? I brought you some clean clothes."

"I don't want to." What part of she wasn't leaving him did they not understand?

"Just because you don't want to doesn't mean you won't get to."

"He's gonna wake up," she announced. "When he wakes up and I'm not there what's gonna happen huh?"

"Alex," Piers came around the other side. "The doctor said it will take time for him to wake up. They're withdrawing the amount gradually remember? She told us it would take time."

"I-I just want him to wake up," she started rubbing her cheek up and down the slack hand.

"And he will but we have to let the doctors do their jobs," Josh was behind Alex with his hands supportively on her shoulders. "Chris is a tough guy. He's gonna make it."

"We'll stay here so you can take a shower." Piers smiled with a strained curling of his lips.

"I'll go grab food," Josh was already taking off for the cafeteria. He knew everyone was needing a refill of food and coffee but didn't come out and say it.

"Alex, take a shower," Claire spoke in a harder tone. "You haven't moved and you'll feel better."

"Alex listen to Claire," Piers begged his friend. "Look, the bathroom is right there and you can leave the door open so you can hear everything. We won't look."

"No…." She drawled. Piers looked to Claire who nodded in kind.

"If you don't go, we'll call that nurse back in here."

"You wouldn't," she showed her lips in a nasty snarl. One that made Claire and Piers recoil.

"We will," Claire continued. "Piers why don't you go get her?"

"Fine," Alex shot her hand up. "I'll go. But if he wakes up I want to know. I don't care if I'm showering or not."

"We promise," Claire gave a genuine warm smile. "Now get moving."

Alex's brow furrowed in part anger and part frustration. She knew they would call that fucking nurse back in here too. Her lips were pressing to the top of Chris's hand, staying firm against the dry layer of skin for several moments.

"I'll be back," she whispered. "Just keep coming back to us please?"

Alex pushed backwards then up from the chair, letting her hand hold Chris until she was far enough away that her fingers unwound from his. She sulked the entire way to the bathroom, cursing Piers and Claire for their efforts. The door swung shut but didn't close completely. Moments later the sounds of water pelting the wall could be heard.

"You really weren't going to bring that horrid woman back in here were you?" Claire raised an eyebrow to Piers whose face seemed to be crumpled in pain.

"No," the marksman shuddered. "She put me off and I can tolerate most people."

"Good, because Alex would've killed her."

Piers had a half hearted smile at the image dancing in his head.

"Knock knock," Dr. Teague stepped in. "I wanted to see how Chris was doing."

"The machines have been pretty steady," Piers offered up.

"Good," the doctor spoke in her crisp but pleasing British accent. "The cat scan showed his body, especially his mind, is responding positively to the decrease in barbitals. We reduced the dosage to 75 percent three days ago and we are looking to lighten the strength to 60 percent tomorrow. With head injuries such as the ones Chris sustained in Edonia, we can't just shock his body back."

"As long as he wakes up," Claire was holding her brother's hand.

"As long as his body continues to respond in the manner we hope for that won't be an issue."

"Thanks Doc," Piers felt a little bit better inside. He knew his captain was fierce, tough in battle. Imagining the B.S.A.A. without Captain Chris Redfield was imagining the sky without the sun. It just wasn't allowed to happen.

"I'm gonna run these in the bathroom," Claire held the neatly folded pile in her hands. "Alex will want to hear the good news."

"Right," Piers nodded and turned to the unconscious form of his leader. "Captain, you better wake up. Alex is a mess. She didn't move for three days and we had to strong arm her into taking a shower. Josh is worried but he tries to be our cheerleader in a manner of speaking. They said the memorial service will be in a week. It's ironic how they're going to have coffins that hold nothing."

Piers snorted bitterly at his remark.

"Alex wants to hunt down Ada Wong but she won't listen to us. Not even Claire can convince her to let the vendetta go. The B.S.A.A. is doing all they can to find her but she's vanished off the map."

He wanted to say more but the quiet thumping of tennis shoes halted his tongue. Claire returned with empty hands and a deep tired expression lining her eyes.

"I'm gonna go find Josh. I need to keep myself from thinking about everything."

"Sure," Piers nodded. "I'll stay here with Chris and Alex."

"Alright," she leaned over kissing her brother on the cheek. "If he wakes up call me."

"Of course," he waved the cell in his hand. "You're on the top of the speed dial."

Piers set the device back down on the table and resumed watch over his captain. It was difficult to digest the view laid out before him: Chris Redfield, weak and vulnerable in a hospital bed in London. Where the long sleeved charcoal B.S.A.A. uniform had once been now only bare skin with the flimsy gown that struggled to cover the broad shoulders and tight chest was present. The blanket was drawn to his waist as the gown went slightly higher than expected. An IV line was hooked in like a tentacle in his hand, delivering life sustaining fluids to an otherwise depleted body. A second line carried the potent medication which restrained his mind from harming itself.

"He looks so fragile."

Piers shot his head up to see Alex hovering in the doorway. Her arm held the bundle of soiled clothes as she wore the crisp olive shirt and slightly fitted jeans. Her eyes dimmed as they trailed Chris, exposing the deep running torment she fought to keep concealed.

"It's like I'm looking at a porcelain doll."

She discarded the crumpled pile on the chair and rounded the bed.

"He's always the strong one. He went through so much with Umbrella and what they did to him…..To us."

Piers slid over allowing her to reclaim her position against the bed.

"Was Umbrella part of this too?" Alex's demeanor shifted to a dark hateful manner.

"No," Piers shook his head. His feet propelled him to where she sat, taking the shaking woman in his stable arms. "It was neo-Umbrella."

"Neo-Umbrella?" Alex repeated.

"We don't know what it is but it sounds like elements of Umbrella have reemerged."

"No rest for the weary," she laughed with bitterness.

"Don't think that," Piers gripped her chin carefully in his fingers. "Don't think that we won't have a day where bioterrorism is eradicated."

"I would like to think that," Alex admired his glints of optimism. "You sound like Finn."

"Well Finn wouldn't want you to give up."

"Well Finn's dead!" Alex tore from his hold. "He's dead!"

"But if he was standing here right now, he would tell you to keep fighting. He wouldn't let you drag yourself down into this fucked up mess you're creating for yourself! Do you want that?!"

"You have no idea the hell I have been through," Alex bristled with anger raging violently in her eyes. Her tongue froze before spilling anything more. Piers had crossed an invisible boundary but what he wasn't certain of. Alex had been evasive in regards to Umbrella and Wesker. He didn't want to intrude but his curiosity had nearly consumed him on more than one instance. The young marksman was aware of Chris's connections to Umbrella and its deceased researcher Albert Wesker but Alex wasn't so forth coming. Clearly something had occurred that she refused to address.

"Alex," Piers raised his hand in a non threatening sign as Alex felt the fibers in her shoulders and neck tense and contract in a primitive reaction. The air grew thick as Alex continued to stare down the younger man.

"Whoa," Josh cut the tension in the room with his calming presence. "Time out both of you."

Claire hurried in with a sack of sandwiches in her hand. Her eyes caught the frightened animal gleam in Alex's eyes as she stood against the wall and leapt into action.

"Alex," Claire set the bag aside. "Alex it's alright. Whatever Piers said he didn't want to upset you."

"No, I didn't mean to upset her."

"Piers come out with me man," Josh pushed a cup of coffee in his hand and ushered him back out into the hall.

_"Damn it! What the Hell is wrong with these damned lights!? This is the second set we've lost in three days!"_

The sounds of the maintenance crew hollering over lighting breaking yet once again as the two stepped out into the hall.

"Alex, it's alright."

"He has no idea….." Her lip quivered triggering the stinging deluge.

"No he doesn't," Claire shook her head sympathetically.

"No idea….."

"I know," Claire was cautious in her steps as she extended her arms out. "And no one should have to go through that either."

The younger Redfield slowly closed the space between as though she was facing a scared animal. In a sad way Alex was like a caged animal: Scared, angry, and confused. She had been a prisoner of her mind and continued to fight the demons that haunted her.

"Why does this keep happening to us?" Her voice deflated to a shaky whisper.

"I don't know Alex," Claire caught her friend in a tight embrace. "I don't know."

"I didn't mean to get Alex upset," Piers was slumped over in the wretched chair. The lumbar portion stabbed his back, the opposite of its original intent.

"I know Piers," Josh could see how agitated the confrontation had made the marksman. "But she's got a lot to work through. Alex saw those guys as her brothers just like you and Chris did. For her it was losing a large part of her family."

"I just wanted her to see."

"And your intentions were honest we get that. But Alex has been through a lot. She's seen and endured about as much as any one of us in the B.S.A.A. Hell, back to when Raccoon City was was a giant clusterfuck."

"I knew she was from Raccoon City."

"Well that's how she met Jill. She was holed up in the church in the clock tower with Jill and Carlos Olivera."

"Well I knew that," Piers took a small but thoughtful sip of coffee.

"I know you care about her but she needs to weave through this shit her way."

"It's hard seeing her sitting there like that though."

"No one knows that better than Claire. If it wasn't for her, Alex would probably be in a psych ward somewhere."

"I didn't know that," Piers muttered in his cup.

"It's alright man," Josh patted the center of his back. "But now you know some of the person that is Alex. When she's ready, she'll open up more. But for now just be there for her. When she falls on your shoulder, let her."

"I already am," Piers looked sadly at the open door. Claire had succeeded in subduing Alex and now she was in the chair. The same position as before.

Alex lifted her head upward to where Piers was sitting across the way. She could feel the weight of his guilt consumed eyes, detecting the turmoil swirling in his heart and mind. It was like a Licker had barreled down on her like a linebacker for the Packers. Her entire body was set ablaze with the absorption of his emotions, pricking her body like millions of miniscule knives carving into her flesh.

She quickly averted her stare away as the nausea settled in the bottom of her stomach.

_"What we have a problem with the wiring in this bloody place?!"_

A doctor hollered from down the hall. Josh and Piers craned their necks around and over, noticing the lighting as it flickered then died. Maybe they did have issues with the wiring. Ever since they had arrived it had been nonstop issues with lights throughout the damned building.

_I really fucked up…..I hurt her when all I wanted to do was make her understand….._

Piers glanced up at the flat screen positioned on the wall. The volume was high enough for them to hear. It was the CNN International channel that was blaring across the screen. It was the channel of choice for most of the B.S.A.A. units outside of the States. Right now the main story was the ongoing war in Edonia. Though they were gone from the area, the war had raged on without them. The B.S.A.A. had successfully contained parts of the region, exterminating the B.O.W.s that crossed their paths. The rebels were being turned back; well rather the ones not infected were being rounded up and taken out like cattle.

_Bastards deserve it!_

Piers silently mused as he continued sipping his coffee. Josh was checking on a call he had received from Sheva. Together they sat in a comfortable silence.

_**One week later….**_

"So how much more can they decrease it?"

Alex continued drumming her finger tips across Chris's hand. The amount he was receiving was standing at 50 percent barbital. She didn't have to be told he was fighting in the recesses of his broken but determined body. The x-rays and scans showed the damage was continuously being mended by cell and tissue alike. The good news was he was out of the danger zone and his status had been upgraded from serious to critical. While everyone was relieved at the prognosis, Alex cringed. She wanted to hear stable but swallowed back the bitter pill she had been given by the medical staff. Claire knew she was upset as she too had hoped her brother would've been upgraded to stable; but critical was better than serious in this case.

"They said if he continues to improve they'll decrease to 40 percent. At that point he may be able to hear us."

"Claire, he does hear us. He just can't respond that's all," Alex rested her chin on the metal bar. Her hand toyed with his as she hoped the stimulation would perhaps trigger a reactive response.

"Claire," Piers stepped inside the room. He rubbed his neck uncomfortably while he shuffled a foot back and forth. "Can I talk to Alex for a minute?"

"It's okay," the raven haired woman called over her shoulder. "I need to talk to him."

"Okay," she sighed. "I'll go bother Josh for a bit."

Piers waited until she was out of earshot before speaking up. "Alex, I'm sorry –"

"Don't start," Alex released Chris's hand and shot up. "It's me who needs to apologize. I lost control and I snapped at you."

"No," he shook his head. There was no way she was taking all of the blame. "I should've been more considerate."

"I know you were trying to talk sense into me," she looked everywhere but at him. Shame dictated her movements as she shoved her hands deep in her pockets. "And you didn't deserve to be treated like that. So let's just leave it as we both rattled one another's nerves and be good with it."

"Alright," Piers acquiesced. Alex lifted her head for the first time since he stepped in meeting his forgiving look. They briefly traded an awkward glance before Alex jerked around and resumed her watch.

"Hey Piers," Alex turned but kept her hand locked in Chris's, "Thanks….For everything."

"Alex," he sat alongside her. "You don't need to thank me."

He paused to rub his neck yet again. She observed this action when he was nervous but remained moot on the matter.

"When I showed up that first day in Ashville, you didn't hesitate to make me feel welcome. I didn't know anyone but Chris."

"You didn't see Finn when he showed up. He looked like he was lost." Alex wiped the corner of her eye. "I called him my little brother because I didn't have any siblings."

"I know I was harsh about bringing him up."

"No, you didn't step out of line. I wouldn't have wanted Finn to see me like that. I feel like I let him down acting like that."

"No," Piers shook his head, "You didn't let him down. You're holding it together a lot better than some."

"Well it's been a long road for Chris and me. We both grew thick skins over the years; made us tougher and stronger."

"I can see it," Piers quietly admitted.

"Thanks," she dodged her head and focused back on Chris. "When Chris wakes up and we go home, I know he's going to struggle and fight to understand what happened."

"We'll be there for him – All of us."

_**2 weeks later…..**_

Alex had developed the habit of sleeping in Chris's bed now that he was improving. She always pushed up on the railing with her head on the crook of his shoulder, mindful of the tubing and pads of the monitors. Piers had slipped a blanket between the rolling rods and her body allowing her to obtain a better night's sleep. Chris was now at 30 percent barbital infusion which renewed everyone's hopes and anticipations. But Alex had been the most anxious.

With Chris recovering it would be best to put off their wedding until he was 100 percent. While they had not really set a date, they both agreed after he got back from Edonia they would begin planning or just say screw it and head to the courthouse. It was alright; she could wait. Alex could wait a little longer. The important thing was to get Chris home.

They had been at the hospital for nearly three weeks now but no one took notice. The medical staff had been progressive but slow in bringing Chris out of the coma. Every so often his finger would twitch causing Alex to become elated with false hopes. When she asked Dr. Teague about it the woman was kind in letting her down.

_"Alex that is an involuntary action but it can be taken as a good sign. The barbital had numbed his mind, preventing such reflexes but this is what we want to see. Think of it as his body's way of saying he's coming around."_

She kept telling herself that over and over like she was teaching herself a new language. The pale clammy appearance that had been dominant across Chris's face and skin had eroded away, allowing the vigor of life to return. The stubble had grown thicker but Alex had grown to love the look on him. But of course he would shave it off once he woke up. She slipped her phone out and snapped a quick picture. The grin crept up her face as she stared lovingly at the image on her screen.

"Well, you're 80 percent of way there," she slipped the phone in her bag and climbed onto the bed. She pressed her face against the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent. The sterile specks of hospital fractured the deep musky ribbons. "The doc said your injuries were getting better."

The deep rhythmic rise and fall of his chest was the answer she received.

"Honestly, I'm hoping they wake you up soon. This waiting and watching has been so hard for all of us."

The beeping of the monitor echoed overhead as though it was sharing her sentiment. Alex stroked the top of his hand, wondering if he could feel her touch. She liked to think he could and maybe he did.

Piers watched the unfolding scene from the doorway. There had been a shift in Alex's attitude ever since they decreased the dosage to 20 percent. She was eating more and willing to spend a little more time away from the room; though it was in short bursts of 10 minutes it was better than seeing her despondent and detached from the group. The light flush had resumed in her cheeks, increasing her vigor. He couldn't but help to smile. Seeing her lifted from the wallow of despair was uplifting to his own spirit.

"I see someone's looking better," Josh whispered from behind.

"You have no idea how good it is to see her smiling."

"Piers," Josh took a deep breath, "You better be speaking for all of us."

"I am," he quipped and nodded.

"You can come in you know," Alex quietly beckoned. "Hovering in the doorway is rude."

"Oh, I uh didn't want to intrude."

"Piers," Alex sat up. "Chris is your captain. If you want to come in then do so. Josh Claire and Jill have been in and out as has Leon."

"Leon….." Piers raised an eyebrow.

"He's an old friend of mine and Chris's. He helped Claire get out of Raccoon City after the Outbreak."

"Oh right, that Leon."

"Yes that Leon," she sighed.

Piers shook off the sudden stab of envy. Why was he worried over him? Leon wasn't a threat to any of them.

The younger man took the vacant chair, deciding to stay as another day came to a long dreary close.

_**A week and a half later…**_

Everyone was crowded in Chris's room. Anxious eyes were cast upon the woman who was cutting off the flow of barbital. It had been determined it was time to let Chris wake up. The trachea tube had been removed and replaced with an oxygen mask to allow a powerful flow for his body and mind. Now they were playing the waiting game as there was no set timeframe in which he would awaken. The mind was a strange animal. When it was ready it would trigger the reaction that would bring Chris back to them.

Alex was perched on the chair now, gripping Piers' hand as it had slipped over her shoulder. Claire was positioned on her other side as she held the opposite hand.

"Now when Chris awakens we will have to get another look for the extent of damage. Remember, when he was in a coma his brain was dormant which only allowed us to obtain preliminary readings."

"Will he remember us?"

Dr. Teague looked to Claire who held her eyes level with the good doctor's. The younger woman was demanding the truth with those sharp rings.

"I cannot answer that truthfully Miss Redfield. Some wake up without missing a single beat while others….." She paused before continuing knowing this was something every family loathed hearing. "While others lose parts of their memories or large tracts. Sometimes memories are regained quickly while other cases it can take weeks, months, or years."

"No," Alex sharply shook her head. "No, that will NOT happen. Chris is stronger than that. He doesn't give up."

"It's alright Alex," Claire rubbed her hand.

"Chris has a strong body which will help in metabolizing the barbital and getting it through his system."

"And he is going to wake up." Piers felt his fingers pressing into her shoulder.

_**72 hours after…..**_

Alex was pacing in circles. Chris had shown no sign of response….yet.

Leon had been called away which everyone understood. As much as he wanted to stay, the government was summoning him once again.

_"Call me!"_

Claire promised she would call Leon the moment Chris woke up. Alex had watched the pair interact, catching a small exchange between them. She hoped Leon wasn't stringing her along as she wouldn't hesitate to drop kick his ass; agent or not. But then again…..

"Anything?" Josh returned with more coffee and breakfast.

"No," Alex kept her furious stride, taking on the posture of an expectant parent then distraught fiancé.

"Alex, he'll wake up. That barbital was pretty hard shit. Doc said it could put a bull elephant out."

"Josh," she whined. "Do you really have to say that?"

"Sorry," he brushed his hand over his face. "But this hasn't been easy for any of us."

"I know," she sighed and stopped pacing. "We've been here for weeks now. But if I have to wait another several more then so be it. If it means him waking up and coming back to us then so be it."

"You have some serious patience girl," the agent grinned with affection.

"After everything we went through, it only hardened my resolve Josh."

"Mmmmmm…"

Alex froze and jerked her head towards the bed. Had she heard what she thought was…..

"Nnnnnggghhhhh…"

"Chris!" She rushed the bed, pressing his hand between hers. Josh watched as the condensation thickened on the inside of the oxygen mask. "Josh get the others!"

He nearly stumbled over his booted feet while shouting everyone's names at the top of his lungs.

"Chris," Alex repeated his name between kisses to his hand. She watched with hope as his eyelids fluttered open showing off those rich chocolate rings she longed to see. Recognition trickled in as they blinked and rolled to the right, focusing on the rich strands of midnight.

"Lllllleexxxxiiiii…"

"Yep that's right Chris," Alex couldn't keep herself restrained. She grabbed his other hand and flattened it along her cheek. His fingers stretched, remembering the soft warmth. The thundering of boots and shoes rumbled as Josh led the group back in. Doctor Teague pushed her way through catching the first glimpse of her patient coherent.

"Well," she said with a grin of relief. "This is a huge step. Christopher can you hear me?" She began recording his vitals and examining him over.

"Yes," he groaned. His throat was raw and scratchy from the ghost of the tube that had chaffed his trachea for several weeks strong. It was agony to swallow. "W-Where am I?"

His eyes scanned around the room, looking at the anxious faces of family and friends.

"You're in London," Dr. Teague was crisp in her answer. "The B.S.A.A. to be precise."

"W-W-Where's Piers…."

"I'm right here Captain," the young marksman circumvented the bed.

"Piers, what happened?"

"Chris, you were hurt. Your head smacked the concrete and you lost consciousness."

"How long….."

"Four weeks," Chris narrowed his eyes at his subordinate.

"Christopher, you were placed in a medically induced coma. You suffered a serious head injury. We still need to assess you."

Chris remained silent. He was struggling to recall Edonia. Bits and pieces flashed like strobe lights but nothing was clear. Faces were hazy and distorted, taunting the debilitated man.

"Chris," Alex squeezed his hand. "Chris…."

He blinked again and turned his head on the oversized pillow. He knew those jewels of ice. He knew that rich fan of raven. He knew that voice. It made him feel safe.

"Alex," he whispered and forced a feeble smile.

"Yep," she nodded with tears streaming down her cheeks and neck. "You're back…."

Chris closed his eyes. His mind started spinning out of control. Bits of color and shapes occupied his vision. He so desperately wanted to reach out and grip one of those fragment shards but they were just beyond his reach.

Despite the warmth and love surrounding him like comfortable blanket, Chris felt cold and dead on the inside.

**Now we can begin the angsty goodness and bring Piers/Alex together as Chris goes on his pub crawl**


	8. Loss

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but Alex but she'll tell you she owns Chris and Piers…..Capcom owns the rest….DAMN THEM!

_**Now we can get to the fun (or angst for Alex/Chris/Piers)**_

_**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed or added this story to their alerts. I cried on and off writing this chapter as I am going through a divorce and used my emotional angst to write this.**_

* * *

**North Carolina…..**

Chris was perched at the table with a cooling mug of coffee insulated with his large dry hands. The sterile smell and dry air of the hospital had finally left his senses alone. The familiar smells of home flooded his nose and mind, as though to help him remember.

"Hey," Alex took the seat opposite from him. "How'd you sleep?"

Chris absently itched the the area at the crown of his head where the hair had grown over the stark white scar. It flared up at random times to which he just dug his nails into the area until it subsided.

"Alright," he muttered.

"Claire's coming by today." Alex hoped the mention of his sister would perk him up but instead he kept his eyes down at the pool of black refreshment. He wasn't up to seeing anyone and didn't want to leave the apartment. Why couldn't anyone get that? He wanted to be left alone!

Chris felt his anger rising but fought to keep it in check thought it was growing more and more difficult to control. Two days after returning home he had dropped a plate shattering food and ceramics across the kitchen floor.

_"Goddamn it!" His fists punched the cabinets closest to him._

_ "Chris it's okay," Alex gently assured him as she stooped down to clean up the mess. _

_ "NO IT'S NOT ALRIGHT ALEX! I CAN'T DO ONE SINGLE FUCKING THING RIGHT!"_

_ "Chris stop it please!" Alex placed the shards on the counter, finding her hands trembling hard. She took a couple of breaths, steadying herself in a futile attempt. "Please….Stop….."_

_ Chris watched the liquid diamonds fall from her eyes. The guilt flooded his mind as the ramifications settled in._

_ "Damn it," he swore and furiously ran his hands over his face. "Lexi…..Lexi I'm sorry."_

_ "Chris…." She felt his arms embrace her body, pressing her against his chest. _

_ "I'm sorry," he kissed the top of her head. "God I'm so sorry Lexi…."_

"Oh," he said after a moment or two.

"Chris," Alex sighed. "I know you're still upset and confused but you can't push us away."

"I just want to be alone," he got up and stormed off leaving Alex alone. She vowed to be patient with him as Dr. Teague had warned them the full extent of the injuries were not determined. The visible wounds had healed but it was the unseen ones that Alex feared.

Her appetite waned and slowly Alex shoved the plate aside. The eggs remained untouched and grew cold and hard from neglect.

"I'm not giving up," she reaffirmed before standing and heading for the bathroom.

Alex peered into the bedroom, noticing Chris was stretched out with his eyes closed. She wasn't for sure if he was asleep or just relaxing. Not wanting to risk disturbing him, Alex padded quietly into the room. She paused at the edge of the dresser, taking a minute to watch him. The Saint Michael medallion rounded his neck, never going off even when in the shower. It offered little relief to her then as she gathered jeans, shirt, bra and underwear. Should she call Claire and tell her it was a bad time to come over? It would only make the tenth time she had to do it. Piers had not been as successful either. The captain had closed him out as well.

"Finn!"

Alex dropped her clothes as Chris began to thrash.

"NO GODDAMMIT! NO!"

"Chris!" Alex grabbed his wrists as he battled against the unseen foe. "Chris wake up!"

"NO PIERS! DAMN IT LET ME GO!"

"Chris," Alex struggled against the stronger man, finding her body was losing the battle.

"CHRIS WAKE UP!"

Chris's eyes shot open at her raised voice. The room was filled with his heavy shallow panting. His body felt fatigued, as though he had just ran a triathlon or experienced basic training all over again. But why was he afraid? Why was he feeling so…..angry? It was consuming his very soul.

He looked around with wide eyes but paused when his nerves registered the pressure against him. Chris felt the small hands cuffing his wrists and trailed the slender arms all the way to Alex's face. They tumultuous rings of chocolate narrowed then widened as he struggled to form the woman's name on his lips.

"Chris," she released him and sat back on her heels. "Chris do you know where you are?"

He pressed the hell of his hand against his forehead, sensing the stinging pain gathering at the very spot.

"Go," he hissed through his teeth.

"No," Alex shook her head. "I am not leaving you alone Chris. You can't do this."

"Get….Out…." His patience was wearing. The tension under her skin amplified as Chris increased in anger.

"No," Alex firmly held her ground.

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!" Chris shouted at the top of his lungs as he violently jerked his wrists free. The tendons in his neck shot out as his face turned bright red as the rage pushed to the surface. Alex frantically crawled back and fell off the edge of bed, landing on her back. The throbbing in her side went ignored as she scrambled to retrieve her clothes and race for the safety of bathroom. Chris heard the door slam followed by the clicking of the lock. The bang of wood against wood made him wince but he didn't make an attempt to get up and check on her either.

Instead, Chris decided to lie back down and shut his eyes, desiring nothing more than to block out the world around him.

Alex was slow in getting out of the shower. She wasn't sure what she could do. It had been like this ever since Chris got back. But the nightmares were getting worse and more vivid for him. The times he would talk to her he would just mumble a few words or rather incoherent statements. She debated calling Piers but hesitated for a moment. She would call Claire and have her come over, hopefully to knock sense into Chris. They were close as siblings could be which could help Chris even if he didn't want it.

She swiped a path across the foggy mirror, casting a hard stare into the woman looking back. She had not slept well nor eaten as well in the days that preceded this moment. The cobalt rings flickered in the light as she stared the other down. This is what she had become. Umbrella had delivered the first blow followed up with neo-Umbrella taunting her from across the world. No, they weren't going to win.

Alex dragged her hands across the ceramic surface, bumping the ring that rested to her left. Her fingers plucked the silver band that rested on the counter and studied it closely. A band of silver with a diamond perched atop. It wasn't a large stone but Alex had viewed such matters as selfish and arrogant. What mattered was it had come from him. It could've been a plastic toy ring from the vending machine but she would've worn it proudly. But Chris wanted her to have something precious and meaningful.

"I'm not giving up," her face hardened as she slipped it on her finger and proceeded to get dressed.

She emerged from the steamy embrace a few minutes later still debating about what to do next. Her eyes were pointed towards the carpet, failing to see the impressive wall of flesh blocking her way. Alex collided with Chris's chest, taking a step back to shake her head.

"Chris are you okay?"

Chris looked down and slowly nodded. His eyes wandered across the petite figure before him: Jeans that hugged her hips just right with a long sleeved shirt that showed off the swells of her breast and slender arms. Her hair was damp and wild, hanging around her shoulders and neck.

"Chris," Alex waved her hand up and down. "Chris do you need to sit down?"

"No," he shook his head.

Before she could ask another question, his arms shot out, pinning her against the wall.

"Chris- what the-" she was cut off by his mouth covering hers. Alex resisted at first but quickly melted in his arms, letting him lift a leg around his thigh, grinding his growing erection into her hips. He was still clad in just a pair of boxers and shirt which fueled the sexual urge within him. His hungry hands tore the zipper and button apart allowing him to slide a hand down the front of her boy shorts and jeans.

Alex cried out at the welcomed intrusion of his fingers and parted her legs as best she could.

"Damn jeans," Chris growled and snapped his hand out. The worn material surrendered with no resistance, allowing the determined hands to pull down and away. "Better…."

His mouth attacked her neck, nipping and licked the sides of the soft warm flesh. Alex moaned and slammed her hips against his hand, arching her back off the wall. Chris teased and massaged the swollen folds, sighing at the touch of the smooth heated surface. God he loved it when she did that. It was such a huge turn on for him! His cock twitched and leaked beads of pearl into the light grey shorts.

"Chris," Alex's voice strained as her eyes went wider at the set of thick digits that penetrated her. Her body slid down, fucking on the slick fingers. Her lover grinned and slipped his other hand up her shirt, forcing the dark bra to yield. The pert nipple was solid and erect against his calloused fingers.

"Do you know how hot you look right now? Look at you…."

Alex couldn't speak as her mind was hazy and body desperate to fulfill its needs. Chris grinned wickedly as he watched the contorted expressions of pleasure cross over her face. He leaned back in, running his tongue around the outer shell of her ear before whispering in a low dark seductive tone.

"I'm going to have you right here then fuck you on the bed and in the shower….."

Her acknowledgement came out as a whine as her orgasm drew closer.

"Getting close aren't you…." He slipped a third one in pushing her body to its limits. Alex smacked her head back on the wall as the extra pressure filled her. "So tight…."

Alex felt it, the convulsions raced through her lower body, pulsing around Chris's fingers and spilling onto his hand. He imagined his thick cock inside of her, the velvet heat constricting around him as he filled her with the hot thick ropes.

Chris slid his hand away, grabbing her boy shorts and forcing them down. Her hands were fixed on the elastic waistband of his boxers, pulling them down and freeing his aching cock. Chris wasted no time locking her legs around his waist and taking her in one hard thrust.

"God you're so fucking tight," he groaned in her shoulder. The sensations of wetness and heat was more than his body could handle. Chris staved off the growing urge to cum as he pounded his hips hard against hers, letting primal instinct guide him. The quiet sound of skin smacking skin filled the small hallway and bathroom followed with deep heavy grunts.

Alex dug her nails into his shoulders as the thick head continued ramming the sweet bundle inside. Her vision blurred with each strike, drawing her closer to climax. Chris could feel his balls begin to tighten as his own end was coming near. His body was winning out, refusing to be refrained for any longer.

With one final snap of his hips, Chris shuddered hard and felt the thick hot ropes be expelled into her body. Alex felt the heat invading her, amplifying the mind blowing orgasm that ravaged her. Her vision was white but gradually returned as the euphoria wore off. Her heart raced wildly as her breathing struggled to calm down. They stayed together against the wall, unable to move right away. Chris secured his hold around her waist keeping Alex flush with him. He felt the light strokes of her fingers through his damp locks as she basked in the afterglow. Thin trails of ivory raced down her thighs and onto his but neither one noticed or cared.

"Lexi," Chris's voice wavered as he hung his head. "I-I'm sorry….I didn't know…"

"Chris," she tilted his chin upward. "Don't apologize." She leaned down taking his red battered lips in a deep slow kiss. Chris eagerly reciprocated her gesture, having forgotten what it was like to feel those lips pressed so tenderly to his. God he didn't deserve her!

"Come on," he whispered and carefully pulled back. Alex started to remove the clammy shirt and bra but Chris stopped her, instead he peeled away the offensive garments followed by his white shirt. Linking her fingers in his, Chris led her towards the bed they shared.

An hour later Alex was fisting the sheets as Chris pounded her from behind. He had woken up from their first round in the hall and took one look at the curve of those hips and erect buds on her breasts and Chris was hungry. It hadn't taken much to arouse his lover: a few strokes between her legs and cupping of her breasts and she was his. He had been more aggressive this time, digging his nails into her hips to the point of pain for Alex. Chris was harder and faster; animalistic in his actions. There was no emotion or attachment as it was only empty cold feral need.

"You're still so fucking tight!"

Alex was scared to move and felt her second orgasm strike like lightning.

"Chris!" She screamed and felt her body tremble. Her head dropped between her shoulders as tears of pain and pleasure danced across her cheeks before dying in the fibers of cotton.

"Yes….." He flung his head back and spilled his seed deep inside. The tendons in his neck retreated back as his skin turned flush with post sexual bliss. Chris placed a few light kisses to her spine, feeling the anger retreating. It was as if he was projecting his anger and rage on her. Using Alex as his means to purge his emotions. But it wasn't right! She didn't do anything wrong!

Suddenly from out of nowhere it slammed him like a truck.

_How can I protect her if I couldn't protect my men? Or protect her from myself?_

Suddenly, Chris felt hollow inside, like he had died all over again as he did in Edonia. He couldn't save Finn and the others then how was he able to protect Alex? He couldn't…..

_How can she love someone like me?_

"Chris?" Alex was cradling his face in her hands drawing him close. "Chris are you okay?"

"Uh yeah," he blinked his eyes and faked a yawn. "Just tired." He forced a smile for added incentive. Alex cast a strange look before she stretched out under the sheet and beckoned Chris to join her. He slipped beneath the bedding, letting her curl up beside him. Her fingers absently raked along his hand as she stared at the window. The snow was falling again as the glints of white crossed the gap in the curtains.

"Chris," Alex rolled around facing him. "I know you're dealing with a lot but I'm not leaving you. I'm staying right here."

He could only nod in silence. Alex was so understanding and dedicated. It broke his heart even more. Alex didn't need to be tied down with him. Chris felt he wasn't the man Alex deserved to have. No, he was a broken weak shadow of his former self.

"I love you."

She squeezed his hands affectionately. Chris was touched at her declaration but it wasn't enough.

"I love you too."

Their lips met half way staying connected for a moment before breaking away. Alex nuzzled into his chest, breathing he rich aroma of sex and him. She would never tire of his scent. When he had been in Edonia she wore one of his shirts, refusing to wash it as it would destroy his precious essence.

Chris watched as she dozed off, waiting until the deep rhythmic breathing had surfaced before making his move. It was then he slipped from her loose hold and tip toed into the shower.

A few hours later Alex stirred while her eyes fluttered open. Her arm was stretched across the growing cold spot where Chris should've been.

"Chris?" Alex twisted around and sat upright. "Chris?" She called out and waited and waited.

"Chris?" She flung the sheet aside and grabbed the robe hanging off the back of the door. Alex tightened the belt as she made her way down the hall and to the living room. Chris wasn't in the living room and wasn't in the kitchen. Her stomach churned in uneasiness as she felt the bile rising in the back of her throat. Alex swallowed hard, forcing the burning fluid down to where it came from. Immediately she ran for her phone.

* * *

"Damn it where could he be?"

Piers was behind the wheel of the truck as Alex kept watch for Chris. Claire and Jill had taken off in the other direction in the hopes of intercepting the older Redfield.

"Did he say anything?" Piers glanced sideways towards the agitated woman.

"No," she shook her head and smeared the tear across her eye. Alex didn't want to exactly divulge the details about her sexual trysts. "I had fallen asleep and he was in the apartment when I dozed off then I wake up and he's gone."

"We'll find him," Piers reached out for her hand. "I won't let him do anything stupid."

"I know he's still blaming himself and he gets angry sometimes and he sleeps a lot."

"Damn it," Piers swore beneath his breath.

_Watch for signs of depression or PTSD. With what you told me about Chris he has a high chance of developing one or the other. _

Dr. Teague's warning sounded in his mind like fog rolling in with the tide.

"Why would he just leave? Chris never does this! He didn't even call Jill or Claire!"

Alex shrank in the seat, feeling the tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. Piers winced at her anguished expression, silently hoping they located Chris and fast. He continued to scan the other side of the street but so far no one resembling their man could be found. The B.S.A.A. had not seen the captain either which made both grow deeply worried.

They had searched every bar in their part of town with Jill and Claire scouring the opposite side of Asheville. Chris's picture had been flashed in front of every bartender and patron's face; in front of every pedestrian and by stander they met. Alex could feel her hope sinking like the sun as she and Piers returned to the truck. He slipped his phone out hoping the B.S.A.A. had a lead but nothing.

"Nothing," Alex was flat in her speech. She didn't have to ask Piers.

"I'm sorry Alex," he wished he had better news for her. She leaned her head on the freezing window as the burning tears stung her eyes and cheeks. Chris was gone. He had simply left; just like that. No explanation, no note, no fucking reason whatsoever.

"Damn her….." The sudden bang of fist against dash startled Piers in his seat. "THAT BITCH! It was because of her he's like this!"

She felt the scream of her hand against rigid surface but Alex was too angry to hurt.

Alex released a scream that rushed from the bottom of her lungs through her throat and out her mouth and into the confined space. It was her pain, her anger, her rage, her love, and her suffering. She felt her chest constrict with the shift in her psyche but Alex didn't care. Her abdomen throbbed with the sharp stabs of pain but Alex didn't care. What was the point in caring when the one person she loved more than anything had stopped caring about her?

"Alex," Piers caught her wrist before she could strike berated dashboard again. "No, no…."

Alex didn't fight and fell back into her seat. Numbness swept over, banishing the pain both physical and mental. Not feeling the pain was good. The lack of feeling was good. But the tears refused to let her be.

"He left me….." She felt reality slamming her like a two by four. Jesus it stung like a bitch. "He left me…."

"Alex look at me," Piers carefully brought her head around making her see him. The beautiful rings of topaz were distorted with the hideous scars of red that trailed the whites of her eyes. "We will find him."

"Yes," she nodded gradually. "We will find him."

Piers grew uneasy at the look that growing in her eyes.

"I am going with you Piers."

"Alex I don't know….."

" .GOING." She dug her fingers into his wrist driving her point home. "We are going together Piers. I will not let you do this alone. I can't stay here. Please just let me do this?"

The biting in his skin lightened up leaving a set of crescents imprinted in the light tan bit of skin.

"Alright," he was reluctant in letting her have her way but for as long as he had known Alex, she wasn't one to back down so easily.

"Thank you," her lips parted into a thin shaky smile. Alex wrapped herself around the unsuspecting marksman, shocking him with the sudden warmth of her body to his.

"We'll get him back Alex."

"Why did he leave me Piers? What did I do wrong?" The scared side of Alex reemerged. The frightened shaky voice muffled against his shoulder.

"You didn't do anything wrong. You did everything you could to help him."

"He was so angry with me. It scared me. It scared me so much. I didn't know what he was going to do."

She didn't tell Piers that she blamed herself for Chris's absence. Alex knew he was trying to help but she should've done more. She should've fought harder to get through him. She failed. She failed him. Piers couldn't convince her otherwise. Neither could Jill or Claire.

* * *

Claire and Jill were waiting when Piers returned Alex back home.

"Alex," Claire latched onto her friend. "We didn't find him."

"He's gone Claire," she sniffled. "Chris left."

"No," she abruptly stepped back refusing to hear the words drawing from the other's mouth.

"Now what?" Jill had clearly been crying. Her eyes were streaked with webs of red as her face was flush. A box of Kleenex was perched on the coffee table with a few waded up balls creating a strange circle around it.

"I'm going to look for him," Piers quietly announced.

"And I'm going." Alex added casting a look at the man.

"No way," Claire pursed her lips and tightly shook her head. "Alex I can't let you do this."

"Claire damn it I can't just sit here! I can't….."

Alex dropped in the recliner cradling her head in her hands. "I can't sit and do nothing."

"But you could get hurt."

"No she won't," Piers stood up feeling slightly offended by Claire's veiled mistrust. "I won't let anything happen to her."

"Piers I know you're a great agent but…." Jill stopped as Alex narrowed her eyes sending icy daggers in her direction.

"I can handle my own." Alex's voice rolled dangerously. "Did you forget?"

"No of course not Alex," Jill walked over embracing her friend. "It's just after everything and now with Chris gone, I don't want to lose anyone else."

"And you won't," she argued. "This isn't a B.S.A.A. mission. We'll avoid those areas. Look we'll stick to the safer parts of the world. I can get a hold of Josh and Sheva and they can keep me informed. Look we won't go off the grid."

"I don't like this Alex," Jill was displeased with Alex's choice but she couldn't be wavered any other way.

"Well you may not like it but I'm doing it."

The trio watched as the slender raven haired woman stormed down the hall and to the right. The sound of a duffel bag landing on the bed made a small thud as Alex began piling clothes, both hers and Chris's, into the army green bag.

Alex grabbed anything and everything, unsure of what she would encounter out there. For all they knew he could be holed up in some Thai bar with cross dressing prostitutes sloughing all over him.

_I really shouldn't have thought that….._

She made a fist, pummeling her hand into the center of neatly folded material then took her aggression out with its sibling. God why did she do this to herself? Why did she torture herself? Alex dropped against the edge of the bed, hugging her knees tight to her chest. Her old friend in the form of tight pain slithered through her lungs as she gave in letting the sobs wrack her body. Alex felt the purge of everything that had bottled up since Chris had left them. She sensed a presence or really several presences surrounding her. Claire sunk down, being the first to offer comfort. Jill followed, wrapping her arms around the pair as best she could. Piers felt as if he was intruding on a family moment and left the women be.

"You're crazy you know that?" Jill huffed between sobs.

"I know," Alex sniffled. "But that's why you two love me."

Claire just cried harder as she didn't want Alex to leave. Alex slipped her arms around both of them as they sat there offering solace and comfort to each other.

**Again thank you everyone...Every alert is like a hug to me :)**


	9. Attack

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but Alex but she will proclaim she owns Piers and Chris…Capcom owns the rest….DAMN THEM!

* * *

"You have everything?"

Alex paused and looked over at Claire who was sweeping a foot in front of her. She knew the younger sibling was hurting inside over Chris's uncharacteristic departure. They all were.

"Yeah I think so. I packed Chris's clothes too. Who knows what he's doing or where he is…."

Alex had buried her emotions deep in the recesses of her mind but still she felt a high degree of guilt. She had been told repeatedly by Jill Claire and Piers this wasn't her fault. Her actions didn't force Chris to simply vanish like he had. Convincing herself was the most difficult part.

"Why didn't I see it coming Claire? Why didn't I look harder?"

"You couldn't know this would happen," Claire sighed. "I mean…."

"I know," Alex closed her eyes and sat on the edge of the bed. It felt strange seeing it made tight and orderly. The whole aura of the apartment felt so off. It was like it wasn't her home. It was someone else's and she was an intruder; an intruder that had manipulated her way in.

"But it doesn't make it any easier."

Claire reached over and grabbed her friend by the forearms, taking Alex in one last hug.

"When did we ever get an easy life?" She joked with a bitterness that made Alex snort in kind.

"We're cursed it seems," she pulled back and grabbed the waiting duffel.

Piers was standing in the living room as Alex and Claire emerged from the hall. He extended a hand, relieving her shoulders of the burden.

"You ready?"

"I guess."

Piers noticed the lines that had accented her eyes were darker than the previous day but puffy on top of that. He wondered if she had been crying as well. It wouldn't surprise him. Chris was her life and seeing her behavior last night only confirmed it.

Jill, who had been silent on the couch, hopped up and hugged Alex hard.

"When you bring him back I want to kick his ass for doing this to us."

Alex wasn't sure if it was an attempt at humor or she was serious and guessed it was both.

"We have to find him first," Alex pulled back. "And right now we don't have any idea where to begin. I mean we're going to start in London and go from there."

"Well just be careful. Who knows what those bastards are scheming."

"I'll be armed," she slipped. When everyone was away, Alex had packed the Samurai Berettas stashed in the closet.

"How? I mean the TSA…." Claire raised an eyebrow.

"The B.S.A.A. is offering transportation so we can bypass all of the civilian checkpoints."

"Problem solved," Alex shrugged half heartedly.

"We need to go Alex," Piers nudged her gently. "The plane leaves in ninety minutes."

"Right," she gave Claire one last goodbye and cast a long sad glance over her shoulder as Piers escorted her out the door.

* * *

Alex stared blankly out the window as the plane climbed to cruising altitude. She wasn't one for flying but would do it when necessary. Piers had noticed how quiet and distant Alex had grown since taking her seat. She had been silent since leaving the apartment, speaking only when he asked something and even then it was a short grunt or hum. And that was if she wasn't dazed or out of it.

Piers decided it was best to leave her alone and stared ahead at the back of the seat in front of him. He couldn't start to fathom what was running through her mind at that moment and frankly he was afraid to know. It was so much for her to comprehend but she chose to fight it alone.

"Sir, would you like some coffee?"

The attendant had snuck on them. He waited patiently for Piers to respond. The rich Kona did smell heavenly.

"Please," he finally answered.

"How about you ma'am?" He looked over to Alex. She didn't budge and kept staring out the window.

"No thank you," Alex didn't give the courtesy of a glance. The attendant caught the deep sympathetic look from her companion.

"If you need anything please press this button and I will respond."

"Thank you," Piers smiled politely. He wasn't about to reprimand Alex as she had enough to contend with.

"Piers," Alex pulled her eyes from the oval pane and over to the marksman. "Do we even know where to begin?"

"B.S.A.A. did pick up a lead on Chris." Piers pulled up the sharp image on the laptop. Alex leaned over into Piers as the unmistakable face of Chris Redfield was in the middle of Belfast International Airport. He didn't have any luggage on him which didn't pass unnoticed.

"This was 36 hours ago."

"Did they find out where he went? I mean that's not it is it?"

"Once he stepped outside they lost track of him. Northern Ireland isn't exactly a quiet neighborhood."

"I know; the trial for the attempted bioterrorism suspects is about to start."

"Exactly," Piers wished he had more for her but Chris knew how to shake the B.S.A.A. He knew they would be searching for him. "It would be of no effort for him to blend in."

Alex deflated and resumed staring out the window.

"I know you didn't want to hear that. I'm sorry."

"No," Alex shook her head. "Sugar coating it makes it worse. But I appreciate your concern."

Piers rubbed his eyes and took a drink of the cooling brew before him. There was a slightly bitter note at the end but smooth going down.

"I want him home."

He looked over to see a hand swiping across and erasing the tear that started trickling down.

"Hey," he unbuckled his belt and got in front of her. Piers reached out, taking her face gingerly in his hands. The warmth of his touch against her skin was strangely comforting considering it was Piers and not Chris kneeling down in front of her. "We're gonna find him. I promised you I would find him."

Alex swallowed the growing lump in her throat as she remembered what Piers had told her on the ride to the airport.

_"I don't care how long it takes us I promise we will find him."_

She felt her lips shift and twitch into a half hearted smile. Piers had determination.

_I can see why Chris spoke highly of him. _

The marksman withdrew his hands from her face letting his fingers glide along her cheek and jaw until their connection severed. He returned to his seat, taking a longer drink from the plain white mug.

"So where exactly are we staying?"

"London for tonight and tomorrow then up to Belfast," Piers paused before continuing. "You need to rest a little Alex. You're tired."

"I don't need it," she bitterly muttered.

"Alex please," Piers didn't want to beg but he knew her body and mind were fatigued. Alex scrubbed her hand up and down her face, irritated by Piers.

"I have to find him."

"How are you going to find him if you're tired and weak?"

"You have no idea what I'm capable of," she whispered just low enough for Piers not to hear.

"Alex I'm just worried about you that's all."

"Good to know," her voice had the warmth of a dead fish.

"Fine," Piers stopped trying and got up leaving Alex alone. Maybe he just needed to let her be and come to terms with what was occurring. He didn't know what it was like to be in love with someone like she was with Chris. Piers had been more of a ladies' man; never staying in one place or with one person for too long. But that gradually subsided after joining the B.S.A.A. He wanted to be more like his captain. Perhaps some time in the future he could capture what Chris already coveted.

_Yet he took off leaving her alone…_

Alex turned from the window and leaned over to retrieve the carry on under her seat. She tugged the zipper on the right side apart pulling out the small album nestled comfortably inside. A thumb swept up and down with loving strokes for a few moments before turning the protective plastic cover open. The first photo was of them about a month or so after they started dating. It had been taken at a Detroit Red Wings game.

Her index finger replaced the thumb and traced randomly over the bright eyes and smile of the elder Redfield. Barry had been so gracious in snapping the moment Chris caught her off guard with hard press of his lips to hers. Barry and Kathy got a great laugh out of it; of course it was Alex's expense. But she had not been upset or slightest bit agitated. Once the initial shock had set in she caught a glimpse of the image and laughed at her own reaction. Their laughter rung in her ears as she flipped to the next.

Piers watched from a few seats away, seeing the light returning before flickering out like a flame in the wind. Her lips were quivering as the memories rushed in like a flood, drowning her mind in a sea emotions the longer she stared at each image.

His phone buzzed and he didn't recognize the number off the bat.

"Nivans," he answered.

_"Piers this is Leon, Leon Kennedy."_

"Leon," he was taken aback by this unexpected caller.

_"Claire told me about where you and Alex were going."_

"She wouldn't say no."

_"And I didn't expect anything less from her either. Anyways I wanted to give you the name of a friend of mine in Eastern Europe who may be able to help you. His name is Alexander Kozachenko but he is also known as Buddy. I already contacted him and he is willing to assist you."_

"Well thank you Leon," Piers was unsure of what else to say.

_"I know you don't know me very well but Alex is my friend and I care about Claire; a lot."_

Leon unnecessarily added the last part but felt he had to make a point.

"Alex said you two met after Raccoon City was obliterated."

_"First day on the job and the city is full of infected and gets nuked."_

"Leon," Piers paused and glimpsed over to Alex who was now accepting what appeared to be tea from the attendant. A tiny smile slit his lips in half. "Thank you."

_"Well if it means bringing Chris back sooner then there is no need to thank me."_

"Still Leon I want to thank you."

_"Chris is well respected and loved Piers. For him to do this is just unheard of. He didn't do this after Jill went missing."_

"So I understand."

_"This really hit him. Just find him before he winds up hurt or worse. God knows what neo-Umbrella is doing right now."_

"It's why we are looking for him."

_"I have to go but I will call when I can. Keep Alex safe. Claire would be devastated if anything happens and Jill would be beside herself."_

"I won't put her in any intentional harm Leon. I can promise you that."

_"Take care Piers."_

Piers hung up and saw the message from Leon a few moments later. It was the number for his Eastern Slav friend. He would reach out once they arrived in London.

Alex had returned the album to its resting place, unable to look at the past without becoming overwhelmed. She couldn't sit still to read and felt anxious where she sat. God could this plane not get to London any fucking faster? If the pilots didn't get there any sooner she would go up to the cockpit and fly it herself!

"Alex," Piers slid back in the seat beside her.

"If the pilots don't get us there I am going to fly this plane myself!"

"Alex you need to calm down."

"You have no idea….." Alex dropped her head in her hands.

"I know I don't know what it's like to be in your position but Alex you won't be in this alone. You have Claire, Jill, Leon, and me. You aren't fighting this on your own."

She lifted her head up while her fingers intertwined beneath her chin. Her mind raced but her body was starting to long for rest. Depravation was a vile thing on the body. It made a person do, think and say things that they would not otherwise commit to.

"Piers," she wearily sighed. "I'm sorry for snapping and being a bitch. I know you're trying to help."

"Alex, I'm not upset at you. You're dealing with a lot right now."

"I shouldn't yell at you."

"I'm here for you," he covered her hands with his. "If I let this get to me I wouldn't be here, we wouldn't be here on the way to London. You're strong; you will persevere."

Piers caught the crooked smile crack the side of her mouth. Tears had gathered in the corners of her eyes. "Thanks…."

He didn't respond with words but instead simply wrapped her in a supportive embrace. The marksman felt the hot stab of anger at Chris threatening to rise but he quelled it just as fast as it began.

"I think I'm going to try and sleep," she turned and eyed the small but comfortable couch a few feet away. "I overheard the captain and we have 18 hours left."

Piers nodded with a warm smile, inwardly pleased she was taking the steps, albeit baby steps, in the right direction. He hoped she would be able to sleep. Alex stretched across the couch, yawning as her head hit the pillow. Piers wanted to sleep but couldn't feel the calling as she had. Alex needed it more than him though. She had not slept right for days. His mind and body had grown accustomed to the random peaks of rest and flight. Some instances he had found he couldn't sleep when most normal humans rested then crash in the middle of the day.

The young marksman felt the stab of envy pinching his chest. Chris was so damn lucky to have a girl like Alex. He wished he could share in the same fortune as his captain. Perhaps he would but then being in the B.S.A.A. could be a disadvantage.

_If only there was another girl like you Alex…I would do anything for her…._

Piers shook his head and growled at the inner diction. What was wrong with him? Why did he even dare to devise that? He needed to focus on the mission and that was bringing Chris back home.

* * *

"Alex," Piers whispered as he gently shook her shoulder. "Alex you need to come sit back down. We're approaching London."

"Hmmmmm," she groaned and stretched before swinging her legs off the couch and shuffling back towards her seat. She buckled up and proceeded to crack her back, every vertebrae falling in line with a pop or snap. Her eyes went to the window scanning the dark landscape below. Clouds skirted by obstructing her line of sight as the bright outlines and patterns of the old city raced beneath them. Big Ben stood erect like the very guards that protected Windsor Palace as Parliament loomed in its shadow. The curviness of the Thames slithered into a solid finger of water as it wove through the dense population.

Alex had never been to Europe let alone London. The closest thing she had come to international was crossing into Toronto when Chris attended a B.S.A.A. conference once. Her thoughts crawled back to Chris, speculating as to whether or not Chris was down there somewhere in the camouflage of faces and lights. It was grander than Raccoon City had been or even New York City for that matter.

The plane descended towards a private runway just off of Heathrow International Airport. The wheels screeched then bounced as rubber connected to tarmac. Speed bowed to idle as the engines gave a final whine then died. Alex sighed and clicked the belt apart, eager to begin the search.

"There's a car waiting to take us to the hotel," Piers took the duffel from her hold. "We can shower and rest before-"

"No," Alex coldly cut him off. "We search for Chris."

"Alex," Piers shifted the weight of the bag across his back. "The B.S.A.A. and Interpol have APBs for him. Remember what I said on the plane?"

"You're right," she quickly recalled their discussion. "Let's go."

* * *

Piers led the way through the modest but modern terminal allowing her to stop and take care of business. Alex grabbed something to drink along the way before they were escorted to the waiting town car.

She said nothing the entire route towards the hotel, left alone to comprehend everything that had happened. Piers could only cast a soulful look towards her as she took a drink of water once in a while before keeping her eyes fixed on the window. He knew what she was thinking and harbored the same sentiment.

The hotel was on the Thames, offering a commanding view of the city. Kings and royalty had once haunted the very halls that now housed guests and staff. Alex shivered as she crossed inside, feeling the weight of history and concealed emotions and dramas that had been encased for centuries. Piers was focused on the front desk as the clerk looked up and offered a warm welcoming smile.

"Hi," the marksman greeted. Alex scanned the overlook then either corridor. She frowned and did a double take as something grasped her attention.

"No," she shook her head. "It can't be….."

The blur of black sharply turned around the corner. She was pulled away from the main reception area and drawn in by an invisible pull.

_Alex….._

The voice purred beside her.

_YOU'RE NOT REAL!_

_ Oh but on the contrary Dear Heart…I am very much real and very much a part of you as you are very much a part of me….._

_ LEAVE ME ALONE!_

_ I'm genuinely wounded by your rejection….We shared so much you and I….._

_ WE SHARED NOTHING!_

"Alex," Piers turned to see his companion had gone missing. "Damn it," he muttered and took off in search of her. Something told him to race down to the right; the same way she had taken minutes before.

"Alex," he called out mindful of the guests that were behind each door. Piers took a sharp left greeted with a dead end or more hallway.

"No…." his ears strained for the voice. "No…..I…..Am…..Not…."

"Alex," he rushed in the direction of the anguished cries. "Alex," his heart dropped as his eyes fell upon the shivering woman huddled on the bench. Alex had her back turned towards him with her hands clamped across her ears. He placed a hand on her lower back with slow swipes of his hand running up then down her spine. Her body was hot against his touch planting a seed of worry.

_Alex…._

_ The vision of the marksman materialized in her mind. _

_ Alex I'm here….._

Her eyes opened up to the cool mint wall and the warm pressure of a hand on her back.

"Alex I'm here," Piers felt her shirt growing damp from the heavy layer of sweat that coated her body. He wasn't sure what to do. She wasn't responding and was perspiring profusely despite the frigid London air. He placed a hand across her forehead and heard the alarm bells going off in his head.

"You're burning up."

Piers gathered Alex in his arms and rushed to the room, 1998. Their bags were already waiting as the staff had overseen its care.

"Piers," she whispered. Delirium threatened as the fever raged unchecked.

"It's alright," he wasn't sure if he believed his reassurance. "I'm getting you to the room."

"So weak….." she groaned.

"Shhhh," he wished the elevator would hurry the fuck up. Alex felt as if she was trapped in her body; a living breathing prison. Piers burst from the elevator before the doors had opened all the way. "Wait," he saw the staff member leaving the room. "Hold it open."

"Mr. Nivans," the attendant pushed the door open. "Is everything alright?"

"My friend doesn't feel well," he charged through the door.

"Shall I call a doctor?" The man offered.

"No," the marksman turned down the offer. "She is tired from jet lag."

"If you need something do call us."

"I will thank you."

Piers shut the door and quickly lowered her on the king sized bed. Now her hair was damp and plastered to her forehead and neck. He didn't hesitate to peel away the clammy articles of clothing. Modesty took a back seat as he collected the shivering naked body in his arms and hurried for the bathroom.

The marksman had filled the tub partial way, fearing she could drown. Piers was gentle and attentive in his sweeps of cotton and lather, checking for any missed spots before proceeding to the next. While his mind barked to keep focused, Piers couldn't but help to steal random glances of Alex's body. She wasn't thin but filled out in the right places. Her hips had the perfect curvature while her arms and shoulders were subtle in definition. It wasn't anything wrong, catching glimpses of her body. Piers was working feverishly to help Alex feel better.

_Damn it Nivans! Now is not the time!_

His conscience ripped within the confines of his mind.

He yanked the drain plug and with one hand supporting his unconscious friend the other snatched the towel beside his leg. Both hands slowly twisted the mane of raven to wring the excess water out. Piers then wrapped the white fluffy towel as best he could around the splotchy skin before exposing her to the cooler air of the adjacent room.

Once she was on the bed he went to retrieve some clean clothes. Piers didn't go through her bag, not wanting to dig for what he needed so instead he went to his baggage and dragged the dark green shirt and white boxers from the top. Setting those close by he went out to dry the burning skin. Even through the expensive towel he could feel the head penetrating through making contact with his hands. He pressed two fingers to her throat and was stunned by what he discovered.

Alex's pulse was calm and slow. But how? She was on fire! Humans normally didn't have a nice even heart beat when their bodies were ravaged by a fever…Right? Something wasn't right.

"Piers….." Alex groaned from the bed.

"Alex, you're burning up," his concern was higher than he desired it to be.

"Will…..be…..fine…." She whispered. "Just…..need…rest…."

"I'm going to find you some ice and aspirin," he started to rise but her hand suddenly latched around his wrist with the ferocity of a shark's jaw.

"Don't need aspirin," she clenched her jaw tight. But the mention of icy refreshment relaxed the tension in her mouth. "Water would be nice."

"Alright," he nodded with a shaky smile. Alex smiled back then happened to catch her body was wrapped in just a towel. Her brow ticked and mouth drooped into a frown as her sapphire rings questioned him.

"I found you in the lobby sweating and sick. I-I wanted to help you."

"Don't be upset," she slowly rose and pushed up against the pillows keeping the towel draped over her. "I'm not mad. It helped."

"Right," Piers rubbed the back of his neck while staring at the floor.

"Piers," Alex leaned over pushing her fingers into the bony part of Piers' chin forcing the marksman to meet her sympathetic gaze. "I'm not upset. What you did was selfless."

"What's wrong with you? Why are you so…hot? Your pulse is steady which doesn't happen with a high fever."

Alex cleared her throat cursing her body for this. She had to think fast.

"I have a rare condition that causes my body temperature to flare up whenever it wants to. There's no cure or real treatment except to rest and let each episode pass."

"Does Chris know about it?" Piers instantly wished he could've taken back that question. Of course Chris would know unless she was just that damn good at concealing it from him.

"Unfortunately," she sighed. "But he understands."

"I'll go get the ice," Piers stood up and started for the door. Alex was already feeling her body begin to cool thanks to the luxurious bath courtesy of Piers. It was sweet what he did. Alex turned and spotted the shirt and boxers on the pillow beside her. Not wanting to get off the bed or perhaps it was because she didn't want to be ungrateful Alex slipped the shorts and shirt on. She found the worn cotton was very comfortable. Her nose picked something up as she lifted her arm and inhaled through the sleeve. It was his scent.

A delicate hint of musk and perhaps some cologne cracked her mouth into an amused smile. It was wonderful while tickling her senses with each deep breath she took. Chris's scent was harsher with after shave and earth being his trademark. She loved that scent. But Alex was finding a growing fondness for this new infusion as well.

The click of the door alerted her to Piers' return and instantly she dropped her arm as he stepped back in holding an overflowing bucket of perfectly cut cubes. Piers noticed she had put on the clothes he had grabbed earlier and getting under the plush comforter.

"I found the clothes," she wearily smiled. "Thanks; you didn't have to do this."

"It was no bother," he smiled while grabbing a glass and the scoop. "I didn't think it would be right going through your bag."

What he meant was he didn't want to upset her any further. Piers wasn't sure how she would've reacted if he had gone through her clothing and Chris's clothing so he took the safer route.

"Well thank you anyways," she accepted the frosty glass and threw her head back gulping heartily until the ice remained. "That felt good going down."

"How are you feeling now?" He perched on the edge of the bed. Alex reached out grabbing his hand and giving it a firm squeeze.

"Better," she smiled tiredly. "But now I feel like I was thrown under a tank."

She started burying herself under the blanket letting the artificial cocoon lull her to sleep. Piers got up and decided to catch a shower before heading off to bed himself. Relief settled in as Alex was recovering nice and fast. Still he couldn't shake the suspicions about her sharp decline then instant rebound. But perhaps for now it was best to keep his questions internal. Alex seemed to know what her symptoms were and how long the durations were. It was heartbreaking though to see her suffer like this. She had no control over the condition, making her a slave to its will.

The marksman sighed and headed for the bathroom, anxious to slip beneath the blankets and forget the day even if it was temporarily.


End file.
